The Amazing Race: Star Wars 10
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Nine *Clone Wars* teams of two and three *Rebels* teams of two embark on a race around the galaxy for a jackpot of 1,000,000 credits. Who will be on top and claim the prize? Who will be the next to go? Will the money benefit the Clone Wars, or the Rebels?
1. The Race Begins

**A/N:** This is a nice little parody of one of my favorite reality shows on TV, _The Amazing Race_. I noticed that some other fan fiction authors have written their own parodies of _The Amazing Race_ based on their own favorite fandoms, as well as stories based on other reality shows like _Survivor_, so I thought, why not me too?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ or _Star Wars Rebels_. They both belong to Disney. And I don't own the rights to _The Amazing Race_, either; those go to the CBS station.

* * *

**The Race Begins**

"Coruscant, Naboo, Tatooine, Bespin, Kashyyyk, Endor, Utapau, Christophsis, and many other star systems in our galaxy," said Dexter Jettster, owner of Dex's Diner and highly intelligent informant. He was dressed in spacer's clothes that were a little tight on him due to his overweight body, instead of his usual kitchen uniform, and he was standing on a platform overlooking a runway where twelve couples were standing, waiting for their respective cue. "This galaxy of ours is such a fascinating place, whether we believe in the Republic or the Empire, but so many of us take it for granted. It must be a pleasure for anyone to see it for purposes besides those of war, not to mention a seeming impossibility, but starting now, we are giving twenty-four peoples from all walks and ages of life, grouped into teams of two with an existing relationship, the ability to explore the many planets this galaxy has to offer. But they are not only racing for the thrills. No sir, they are competing for a prize of one million Republic/Imperial credits. It will be given to the team that can overtake all the others in a race around numerous pre-chosen star systems and back here to Coruscant. This is…the Amazing Race! I'm your host…Dexter Jettster, owner of Dex's Diner in Coco Town District."

Applause rang from the crowd of galactic citizens gathered together to see the beginning of this momentous event.

"I am now standing on a landing platform for Imperial shuttles and cruisers," continued Dex, "We are presently outside a military compound for TIE Fighters and other Imperial and former Republic craft. The location of all of this is Galactic City, now known to Imperial citizens as Imperial Center, though I myself liked it better when it was called Coruscant, and we are within sight of the Imperial Senate Rotunda and the vacant Jedi Temple, the former home of the Jedi Order."

"On the ground below me now are the twelve teams, ready to win the big prize and use it for their own excellent purposes, whether it be related to the Old Republic, the Empire, the status of the decimated Jedi, the status of the Mandalorian warriors, or anything else that suits them. These teams are…"

The camera panned off Dex and showed the first of the twelve teams close-up.

* * *

**Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri**

"Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri. Close friends, possibly lovers, and freedom fighters. Ahsoka was once a Jedi, by the way. Being a Togruta, Ahsoka comes from Shili, while human Lux comes from Onderon."

Ahsoka was dressed in her tight Jedi outfit, despite no longer being a Jedi, though she also wore a dark cloak with a hood over it. Lux wore a dark shirt and jacket, dark pants, and black boots. He also wore black gloves.

Ahsoka blushed fiercely at her and Lux being called lovers. "We only get to see each other occasionally, and then usually on missions, so we're not exactly lovers," she said.

"As of yet," said Lux, grinning slightly, "But we thought that by working together, we can fund some freedom fighters to free Onderon from the Empire, because sadly, Steela and Saw Gerrera are not around anymore to fight it themselves. Besides, we thought it would be a nice, peaceful opportunity to get to know each other better."

"You don't have to rub it in, Lux!" said Ahsoka. "But yes, we do care about each other, and we intend to do something good that Jedi ordinarily can't do to help the galaxy."

* * *

**Asajj Ventress and Barriss Offee**

"Asajj Ventress and Barriss Offee. Two unofficial partners in dark side crime. Asajj is from either Rattatak or Dathomir, I forget which one, and Barriss is from Mirial."

Asajj was dressed in her lightweight armor she wore since leaving Count Dooku, and carried her mask and red, curved-hilted lightsabers. Barriss wore her Jedi clothes, mostly, and carried her straight, blue lightsaber.

"We can't seem to agree on what to do with the money if we win the race," said Asajj. "I want to use it to permanently clear my name, and to get a weapon that can destroy Darth Vader, or should I say, Anakin Skywalker."

"And _I_ still say that it should be used to bring the last of the Jedi to justice and end all war within the universe," said Barriss, "What could be more important than that, Asajj?"

"Well, Barriss," replied Asajj, "It might make more sense if you stop pretending that you're still serving the light side of the Force."

"There is no 'light side' or 'dark side,'" argued Barriss, "The Force is simply what it is."

"I know that," said Asajj impatiently, "Dooku taught that to me. My point is your Order was raised and indoctrinated with the belief in the so-called good and dark sides."

"And I tell you, Mirialans practice serving the Force differently than that!" exclaimed Barriss.

"Uh, well, let's just leave them to their arguing for now, huh folks?" said Dex, noticing that some people were hissing at the two dark siders. "Let's get on with the teams."

* * *

**Satine Kryze and Bo-Katan Kryze**

"Satine Kryze and Bo-Katan Kryze. Sisters who disagree on anything, but nonetheless respect each other's existence. They are both Mandalorians, but Satine has always maintained a pacifist stance, while Bo-Katan, one of the leaders of the Nite Owls of Death Watch, is a warhawk and prefers using violence to solve problems."

Blond Satine was dressed in her tight, regal traveling clothes she usually wore when not sitting in her court. Redhead Bo-Katan was dressed in her Mandalorian armor, her helmet under one arm.

"I'm sorry to say that like Asajj and Barriss, we cannot agree on a use for the money, either. Bo-Katan wants to use it to hire some new Nite Owl warriors, while I want to use it to bring back the old, pacifistic Mandalore and get it back from the warriors that love to butcher the galaxy alongside the soulless stormtroopers of the Empire," said Satine.

"But we have agreed," said Bo-Katan, "to work as a team, us being of the same blood and all, in order to win this race, and then we'll discuss the finer points of its use after we win."

"Yes," said Satine, "And by the Force, I hope we both make the right decision."

* * *

**Echo and Fives**

"Clone troopers Echo and Fives. They both served as ARC troopers for the Republic, and together with their late cadet squadmates, Hevy, Droidbait, and Cutup, they have proved to be some of the finest, and smartest, of the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. They consider themselves to be brothers, and not just because they're cloned from the same template."

Echo and Fives were dressed in almost identical clone armor. The differences were that Echo's chest-plate had a black handprint on it, and his helmet had two vertical blue lines painted on it, while Fives had a Rishi Eel painted on his helmet and lacked unique markings on his chest-plate.

"We sure showed a thing of two to the Separatist clankers," said Echo, "And now we're going to win a million credits, so we can buy ourselves our own army of brothers to oust the brainless stormtrooper army."

"And no one can stop two enthusiastic brother clones from getting what they want, now, can they?" said Fives.

"No way, mate," said Echo, "We'll make Droidbait, Cutup, and Hevy even more proud of us yet, not to mention, 99."

* * *

**Sugi and Embo**

"Bounty hunters Sugi and Embo. They are of the more honorable variety of bounty hunters, from what I've heard. Zabrak Sugi is from Iridonia, and Kyuzo Embo is from Phatrong."

Sugi had a topknot of hair on her mostly bald head, and was dressed in a red tank top and dark, masculine trousers. Embo wore a hat that tripled as a shield and a snowboard, as well as light armor and loose brown pants.

"I must confess that Embo and I do not _always_ fight for honorable causes," said Sugi, "But when we make deals, we don't break them, and we fulfill our end of the bargain. And that includes loyalty to each other in this race, where we wish to use the money for our own 'most excellent purposes.'"

Embo said something in his native language, the only language he ever spoke.

Sugi replied, "That's right. Even though we can't use our blasters in this race, except in an emergency self-defense, we already have our rivals outmatched by our skills as professional bounty hunters alone."

* * *

**Katooni and Petro**

"Former Jedi younglings, but still cute as a button, Katooni and Petro. Near-human Katooni comes from Tholoth, a spiritual world known for its dark-skinned beauties with matching headdresses, and human Petro is a Corellian."

Little Katooni and Petro wore traveling fatigues that were similar, but not identical, to their old Jedi uniforms.

"We're in this to help our friends," said Katooni, "Ganodi, Gungi, Byph, and Zatt. We live in a secret part of the galaxy right now, and we need the money to feed ourselves and make our home more comfortable and warm at nights."

"With this money," said Petro, "I'm gonna buy us a diner like Dex's Diner and lots and lots of cozy blankets to tuck the little ones in at night."

Katooni giggled. "Petro," she said, "Now don't start acting like a doting father right now. You're not even old enough to be a father yet."

"And _you're_ not old enough to be a mother yet, Katooni," said Petro, "But that doesn't mean I can't make plans for our future." He winked.

Katooni playfully hit him. "You rascal, Petro! Don't start getting any ideas!"

Petro grinned. "Who, me?"

* * *

**Lagos and Soniee**

"Lagos and Soniee. Two former cadets at the Mandalorian Academy set up by Duchess Satine, who prefer peace, but aren't afraid to use violence to achieve a good end if necessary. And I must say, what lovely ladies they are!"

Lagos and Soniee were both dressed in tight Rebel-style clothing without sleeves. Their boots were tall, and they wore black gloves on their hands. They looked kind, but tough.

"If we can win," said Lagos, "We're going to use the money to get a new academy started on Mandalore for aspiring Mandalorians. And I think we can do it, because Soniee and I are such good friends we complement each other's style perfectly."

"And if there's any money leftover," said Soniee, "I want to buy myself a few new gadgets, like an updated holocam, or maybe a new laptop monitor."

* * *

**Qutee and Wack**

"Two droids known as QT-KT and WAC-47, or Qutee and Wack for short. Qutee's an astromech droid, like her friend, the famous R2-D2, and Wack's a pit droid modified to be a driver and a pilot as well."

Qutee was squat and dome-headed, like all astromech droids, or at least all R2 and R3 units (she was an R2 unit), and her color scheme was white, gray, and best of all, pink. Wack looked just like the DUM-series pit droid he was made to be, although his comical-looking droid body had a somewhat better paint finish than the average pit droid.

"Qutee and I are such great pals," said Wack, "We have been ever since we were part of D-Squad during the Clone Wars. Between her astromech appendages and my clever thinking, I think we already have this race pinched. And after we win, Qutee and I will start dating together."

Qutee beeped and whistled as if in alarm, and put herself one step away from Wack.

"Aw, come on, Qutee," said Wack, "It'll be fun. Just like taking out Separatists!" He pretended to shake his "fists" in the air like punches.

Qutee still looked a little uncertain.

"Oh well," said Wack, "Maybe you'll change your mind after we win."

Qutee's whir seemed to say, "In your dreams, wacky Wack!"

* * *

**Cad Bane and Robonino**

"Bounty hunters Cad Bane and Robonino. From what I've heard, these bounty hunters are shadier than Sugi and Embo. Cad Bane is a Duros from Duro, and Robonino is a Patrolian from Patrolia."

Like he usually did, Cad Bane wore his big, wide-brimmed hat, along with his long, brown bounty hunting fatigues. Fish-like Robonino wore his own hunting garb, which was a bit shabbier than Bane's.

"I can think of many imaginative ways this money can be used on the black market," said Bane, "I may even buy myself a little island on Glee Anselm, or Mon Calamari, maybe." He chuckled wickedly.

"And if he gets that island," said Robonino, "I'm gonna retire early and enjoy some swimming in those vast ocean waters."

"Just be sure that you cooperate with me on this race, and _don't betray me_, bubble brain," said Bane menacingly.

"Relax, blue man!" said Robonino, "Don't worry! We'll be drinking with the hot women in no time, and I'll make it happen just as much as you will."

* * *

**Kanan and Hera**

"Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla. A Jedi Padawan who hides from the Empire these days, and his best friend, mechanic, and pilot. Kanan comes from this very planet we stand on, Coruscant, and Twi'lek Hera comes from Ryloth, of course."

Kanan dressed in green and dark gray spacer's clothes and carried a few items that looked like a blaster and a disassembled lightsaber. Hera wore a brown and gray mechanic's outfit and a traditional headdress for female Twi'leks, with goggles attached to the headdress.

"These times are too important to spend these one million credits on frivolities, or even things that would benefit other people," said Kanan, "We need to get the money to help the people of this suffering galaxy get what they need to survive, and to be free from tyranny, like that of the Empire."

"Absolutely," said Hera, "While I support the other contestants' desires to one degree or another, too, the best use for this money is a selfless one. That's why Kanan and I intend to work hard to win this great race ahead of everyone else."

"And Hera and I already make a good team as Rebels," said Kanan, "So I believe we stand a good chance of winning."

* * *

**Ezra and Sabine**

"Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. Two Rebel youths. One a Mandalorian warrior, and the other from the planet Lothal. One curious about the other, and the other smitten with the first."

Teenage Ezra was dressed in orange tights, and brown vest, and brown boots. Sabine, slightly older, wore short-sleeved Mandalorian armor spray-painted with several wild colors. Even her helmet and her hair were colored differently.

"Kanan is right about using the money for selfless reasons," said Sabine, "If we win, which I think we will," here she grinned at Ezra, "this money will go to charity to help heal the lives of broken families, like ours."

"Yeah," said Ezra, smiling back, "And I'd also like to use it to benefit the return of the Jedi, if it's all right to say so here."

"Not entirely," said Sabine, "But the Imperial authorities are bound not to interfere with the race, so we're safe for now."

"Man, I hope so!" said Ezra.

* * *

**Zeb and Chopper**

"And finally, Garazeb Orrelios, or 'Zeb' for short, and C1-10P, or Chopper. Zeb is a Rebel of the endangered sentient species, the Lasat, and Chopper, like Qutee, is an astromech droid, though he is of the R5 models rather than the R2's."

Zeb was a big alien wearing a mostly green space suit. He looked like the most physically tough of the contestants. Next to him was an orange and white mech droid with a flower pot-like head, like all R5 units had.

"This here race is gonna be a lot of fun," said Zeb, "Or it would be if I had a better partner than this lousy mech droid that only knows how to fly the _Ghost_, and how to insult people, especially me!"

Chopper extended one of his pinching appendages and pinched Zeb on the rear. Zeb howled. Chopper said something derisive to him.

"Fine, Chopper," Zeb said reluctantly, "I'll remember our deal. Sportsmanship-like. Well, you're gonna need it too if we're gonna win this race and hand the money over to somebody who needs it more than we do."

Chopper beeped a raspberry.

* * *

All twelve teams were standing at the starting line painted on the durasteel ground, ready to go on Dex's mark.

"You are all about to begin the race of a lifetime," Dex said. "However, there are a few extra rules you need to know."

"The race is divided into fourteen legs. At the end of each leg is a place where the leg ends called the Pit Stop. You must get to the Pit Stop as quickly as you can, because if you are the last team there, your team may be eliminated. On some of the legs, the losing team will not be eliminated, but on most of them, they will be." Some of the people in the crowd swallowed nervously.

"Before each leg of the race, you will receive a pre-determined amount of money. This amount will cover all of your funds except for starliner tickets. Those will be obtained with the special data cards that each of you were provided with. Any money you save can be used in future legs. If you run out, you may try and get some from the locals, although I cannot guarantee that they will have the kind of currency you presently need. And above all else regarding the money, _don't_ break the law." Here he gave a warning look to Asajj and Barriss, Sugi and Embo, and Cad Bane and Robonino. "That includes stealing from them, as well as doing on-the-side assassinations for pay. Even you, Ezra, must remember this." He looked at the young scamp. "I know you made a living as a pickpocket for a long time. Well, pickpocketing is not allowed in this race, either."

Ezra swallowed. Sabine elbowed him. He nodded submissively.

"And this race isn't just about speed," Dex continued, "I hope you are all familiar with things like Route Markers &amp; Information, Roadblocks, Detours, Fast Forwards, U-Turns, and the like."

The contestants all affirmed that they did.

"And many tasks will be held out that you will have to complete or suffer a penalty of a certain amount of time. The Roadblock activities are done by only one member of the team, while the others are done by both members of the team working together. All of them will require all the skills and talents you can use."

"When I give you the signal, you will all run down this track in a straight line until you reach its end. You will all jump off the edge and land in Lake Oa in Coruscant Park, one of the few parts of the planet where natural plant and animal life still exists. Only the mech droids, Chopper and Qutee, have permission to use rockets to slow their fall and avoid the water, and Wack has permission to take a ride on Qutee's back, so that the water doesn't short-circuit him. The use of jetpacks or rocket boots is not allowed." Here he glanced at Bo-Katan and Cad Bane. "The use of the Force in this case isn't allowed either, except in emergencies. Which reminds me, there are to be _no_ mind tricks performed during this race, unless a Force-user _must_ use one to escape an illegal confrontation with a troublemaker who doesn't respect the race or its rules."

"After you land in the water, or outside of it, you shall then swim to shore, and then run down the street or sidewalk to the Coruscant Starliner Spaceport. Your packs are outside of it by the Legacy of Imperial Heroes statues, and on top of them is your first clue you will receive for the first leg of the race. After reading them, you're on your own. You won't see me again until the end of the first leg of the race, where one team may be eliminated from the race."

"Now, get ready…" The contestants all looked alert and ready to run.

"…Travel safely…" Dex offered as a form of good luck. "…May the Force be with you…"

"…GO!" Dex shouted.

All the racers began to run at full force with their partners. They were all prepared to beat the competition and win the race.

* * *

**A/N:** I am strongly considering having some of the original trilogy characters make guest appearances in this story, such as Yoda, Obi-Wan (Old Ben), the Lars family, maybe Artoo and Threepio, and possibly Luke and Leia, so be prepared for some of the beloved familiar faces that started _Star Wars_.


	2. Leg 1: A Bog and a Dark Cave

**A/N: **This is a partial rewrite of the story. I'm trying to lessen the amount of painstaking details in order to make a single chapter out of each leg of the race.

* * *

**Leg 1: A Bog and a Dark Cave**

_All twelve teams ran as fast as they could and eventually reached the drop that led to Lake Oa. They all jumped off, except two._

**Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri: Freedom Fighters**

"Whoooaaa!" said Lux, "I can't jump down this thing!"

"Trust me, Lux, it's no problem at all," said Ahsoka.

"But you can save yourself with the Force if you have to," complained Lux, "I can't!"

"Come on, Lux, just jump!" said Ahsoka. "Look, I'll go first. Then you jump, and I'll make sure you don't hurt yourself."

Lux sighed. "Oh, all right Ahsoka. I trust you."

**Zeb Orrelios and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels**

"Uh, all right," said Zeb, "Now, Chopper, old boy, you wouldn't mind giving me a hand getting down this, would you?"

Chopper squawked at him angrily.

"What? Who cares if it's not allowed? I'm not going to risk drowning at the beginning of the race."

Chopper suddenly took off down the drop on his rocket jets.

"Hey, where are you going, ya bucket-o-bolts?!" demanded Zeb. "You're not just gonna leave me here, are ya?"

**Echo and Fives: Clone Brothers**

"You think you can handle this, Fives?" asked Echo. "You know about the dangers of falling into a lake from too high-"

"This isn't the time for explanations, Echo!" said Fives. "Of course I'm ready! Now, are _you?_ We have to jump now."

"I've _been_ ready," said Echo.

"Then let's do it!" said Fives. They jumped off together, in perfect sync, like clone troopers on parade.

"Woohoo!" said Echo, "This is what I'm talking about!"

"I agree, brother!" said Fives.

**Satine and Bo-Katan Kryze: Mando Sisters**

"I hope you're not too peaceful to risk a little jump, Satine," said Bo-Katan.

"Don't mock me, sister," said Satine, "I can take care of myself as well as you can take care of yourself." Then she jumped off the drop without another word.

"She certainly knows how to stand up for herself," said Bo-Katan, jumping after her. "Even if I _don't_ agree with her outlook on life."

**Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla: Rebel Leaders**

They glanced at the fall. "Are you ready, Hera?" asked Kanan.

"Yes, let's not waste time talking about it," said Hera, "Jump!"

They both jumped together. Kanan felt the Force flowing through him as he eased Hera's fall as well as his own.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

The two partners ran to the edge without pausing for a second.

"Go for it, Embo!" shouted Sugi.

Embo acknowledged her command, and they jumped down without hesitation.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"I don't know, Soniee," said Lagos, "I don't like the looks of that drop."

"What are you, scared of heights, or scared of drowning?" said Soniee, "It's not that bad. Just follow my example."

"Soniee, don't just leave me standing here-" Lagos started, but Soniee was already jumping in the direction of the lake.

"-By myself," she finished morbidly, and reluctantly jumped off next by herself.

**Asajj Ventress and Barriss Offee: Darksiders**

"You know that Sith have no fear, don't you, young Offee?" Asajj asked Barriss.

"Perhaps not," said Barriss, "But I'm not a Sith and I'm not afraid of jumping, either."

"Then let's do it!" said Asajj, and they jumped.

Both of them were reminded of the rush of the dark side as they fell.

**Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren: Young Rebels**

"Are you ready for some action, little boy?" Sabine asked Ezra.

"I am not little!" said Ezra indignantly. "And yes, I am!"

"See you at the bottom," said Sabine, saluting him.

"I'll give you a head start," said Ezra with a smile.

Sabine grinned and put on her helmet. "Your mistake. Go!"

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

"As loathe as I am to comply with the rule," said Bane, "We cannot use our rockets to go down this thing. You remember that, don't you, Robonino?"

"Of course I do, Cad," said Robonino, "What d'ya think I am, stupid?"

"That's a moot question," said Bane, as the two mercenaries jumped off the edge.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Oh, I don't know if I can make that jump," said Katooni uncertainly as they approached it.

"Come on, Katooni," said Petro enthusiastically, "It'll be fun. Besides, where's your confidence hiding? You should be brave!"

Katooni smiled. "You're right, Petro," she said, "Let's do it together."

The two younglings held hands as they jumped off the edge.

"YAY HOO!" Petro yelled as they plummeted. Katooni giggled.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

The droids reached the drop last.

"Uh, okay, Qutee," said Wack, "Dexter did say that you would give me a lift down this thing, right? I mean, I cannot get short-circuited in all that water, let alone electrocute all the fish."

Qutee warbled in the affirmative.

"Good. That is a relief," said Wack. "After we get past this part, the _real_ fun should begin."

Qutee hoisted Wack on her back and turned on her rocket boosters, and then they took a nice, easy ride down to the ground below.

**Zeb Orrelios and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels**

Zeb continued to mutter about how Chopper was giving him such a hard time, but now Chopper was furiously demanding that Zeb jump, or they might come in last in the race.

"Oh, fine then," said Zeb, "But if I almost drown, it's your fault." He jumped at last.

_Although most of the teams jumped all at once, one team made it down before all the others._

* * *

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders; currently in 1****st**

"Good thing we made it down first," said Hera.

"Indeed," said Kanan, "Let's get moving to the Spaceport."

And they began to run toward the Coruscant Starliner Spaceport without a moment's hesitation.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters; currently in 2****nd**

"Come on, Embo," said Sugi, "We've got to catch up to those Rebels!"

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels; currently in 3****rd**

"Hurry up, Ezra!" shouted Sabine, "We've got to get moving!"

"Sorry, Sabine," said Ezra, "I'm just not used to making high jumps into a lake."

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers; currently in 4****th**

"On the double, brother!" said Echo, "There's no time to lose!"

"I couldn't agree more, Echo," said Fives.

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters; currently in 5****th**

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets; currently in 6****th**

"How is it we're able to outrun many of the others?" Lagos wondered.

"I don't know," said Soniee, "I guess our youth and long legs give us an edge."

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters; currently in 7****th**

"Lagos and Soniee are passing us," remarked Satine.

"Well, let's catch up to them," said Bo-Katan, "They may be friends of Korkie, but they're still our opponents!"

**Asajj and Barriss: Darksiders; currently in 8****th**

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings; currently in 9****th**

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters; currently in 10****th**

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels; currently in 11****th**

"Move it, Chopper!" said Zeb, "Those other teams won't wait for us! Only the other droid team is behind us right now!"

Chopper acted rather wacky.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team; currently in Last**

So did Wack in his disappointment that he and Qutee were in last at the moment.

Finally, one by one, in the above order, the teams arrived at the Spaceport, where they found their bags waiting for them, plus a wallet for each team full of 327 marked credits for spending needs on the first leg, and a data card for each team that would be used to cover the expenses for every flight they made to a certain planet. Finally, they found their first clue with their bags.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"_Travel by Star Tours Spacelines to the swamp planet of Dagobah. There, its lone inhabitant is awaiting you to present you your first Detour challenge. Further information awaits you when you arrive. Two flights are leaving for Dagobah. The first one can take only six teams, while the second can take the next six teams."_

"Well, what do you say we hurry and get on that first flight?" said Kanan.

"It would be my pleasure," said Hera.

They ran inside the Spaceport and went to a clerk's counter. "Excuse me sir," said Hera to a Kiffar clerk, "When does your next Star Tours flight leave for Dagobah?"

"In a half hour, ma'am," said the clerk.

"Good enough for us," said Hera. She showed him the data card and purchased the necessary tickets for their flight.

"Thank you, ma'am," said the clerk, "I hope you both have a pleasant flight."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"_Travel by Star Tours Spacelines to the swamp planet of Dagobah…"_

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"…_There, its lone inhabitant is awaiting you…"_

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"…_to present you your first…"_

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"…_Detour challenge…"_

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"…_Further information awaits you…"_

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"…_when you arrive…"_

**Asajj and Barriss: Darksiders**

"…_Two flights are leaving…"_

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"…_for Dagobah…"_

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

"…_The first one can take only six teams…"_

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels**

"…_while the second can take the next two teams."_

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"I hope you are up to this, Qutee," said Wack, "Because I sure am. Besides, I know little about Dagobah, and swamp worlds can be treacherous, even for someone as brave as me."

Qutee warbled cheerfully.

"Oh, good," said Wack, "That's good to hear."

The following teams made it onto the first flight, besides the Rebel Leaders:

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Are there any seats left for the first flight?" asked Satine.

"Nope, I'm afraid not," said the Kiffar clerk.

"Well that's just great," said Bo-Katan, "When does the next flight leave?"

"In a half hour after the first flight leaves," reported the clerk.

"It better not take too long," said Bane, "I don't like being held up when I'm in a hurry."

"Sorry, sir," said the clerk, "I didn't make any of the rules. I just work here. If you have a problem, take it up with the superintendent."

"Why don't we take it up with _you_ instead?' hollered Robonino, almost jumping over the counter.

"Stop that, fish-face!" ordered Bane angrily, "You want to get us in trouble, or worse, disqualified?"

Robonino hesitated for a second. "Oh, fine," he said in disappointment, "But by the stars, bounty hunters aren't supposed to live their lives by a set of rules!"

"Ooh, temper, temper," said Katooni under her breath to Petro.

"We'd better be careful around those guys, Katooni," said Petro, "Even when dictated by the rules of this race, they're still not people to mess around with. Although I still hope for the day when I can use my lightsaber to teach some bounty hunters a thing or two!" He swung his arm in the air, pretending to be holding a lightsaber.

Katooni snickered. "That's you all over again, Petro," she said.

The first flight was approaching Dagobah, a world very few of the teams were familiar with. Most of them hadn't even heard of it before.

"_Here, on Dagobah,"_ said Dexter Jettster, _"the teams will encounter their first Detour. Jedi Master Yoda, who is living in exile on this planet among the various flora and fauna, will greet each flight as they arrive, and each team must decide between two ways of getting in touch with the Force within their souls: Physical Jungle or Spiritual Cave. In Physical Jungle, the teams must do a five-minute running course through a pre-chosen section of Dagobah's jungles, climbing vines, flipping and somersaulting, and running as fast as possible. If they can finish a run to Yoda's satisfaction by the end of the five minutes, they will receive their next clue. If they make a mistake, or time runs out before they can finish, they have to start again. In Spiritual Cave, they have to go inside the infamous dark side cave deep in the jungle and face a spiritual truth about themselves and each other. They will receive a mysterious vision, and they must interpret it correctly, and psychologically overcome the dark side within themselves, thus coming to terms with their inner souls. Each team that goes inside will be blocked from exiting by a Force field until they have finished the challenge. Then, they will receive their next clue."_

* * *

The Star Tours ship dropped off the first six teams. They had to jump into the swamp water in order to get off and onto the shore, and some of them were less than pleased by that.

**Ahsoka and Lux/Lagos and Soniee**

"Hey! Be careful, Lux!" said Ahsoka, "I could've fallen in head first and drowned."

"Oops! Sorry, Ahsoka!" said Lux, "Didn't mean anything by it. Just wanted to get out of there fast."

"This is just great!" said Lagos, "I'm going to stink for a week, at least!"

"Yeah," said Soniee, "And I can't handle any of my technology while I'm as wet as this."

**Kanan and Hera/Ezra and Sabine**

"I hate to say it," said Kanan, "But it looks like all of us have to get in that water."

"A little mossy water doesn't scare me," said Hera.

"Neither are we scared of it," said Sabine to Ezra, "Right?"

"Well, I…I guess not," he said.

"Come on, let's go!" said Sabine, jumping in and pulling Ezra in with her.

"I'm going in," said Hera, jumping in the water next.

"You're not going anywhere without me," said Kanan, jumping in after her.

When they all arrived at the shore, they had to wander a little until they found a clue box. Next to it were a bunch of sacks of a plant called "rootleaf." The smell of the rootleaf was almost overpowering in its stench. Each team read the clue next.

"More fitting for your psyche, is which one? Physical Jungle or Spiritual Cave?" each team read in its turn. "And before you begin, deliver one of these sacks of delicious rootleaf for my stew, each team must. Then, make and eat some stew with me, as part of preparation for these Force-based activities, you will. Then, being the challenge of your choice, you will."

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"As a former Jedi, I think that I need a little spiritual advice," said Ahsoka, "If it's all right with you, Lux, I'll take Spiritual Cave."

"Suits me fine," said Lux, "Although I can't imagine what this rootleaf stew tastes like."

"Me neither," said Ahsoka, wrinkling her nose.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"I feel that I need to learn something from the Force in order to learn something better to teach Ezra how to use the Force himself, after this race is over," said Kanan, "May we do the Spiritual Cave, Hera?"

"Suits me fine," said Hera. "But we don't know yet whether it's stronger in the light side or the dark side that you told me about."

"I'm afraid that's a risk we're going to have to take if we want to win this race," said Kanan.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"I need to learn more about the Force," said Ezra, "Let's do the Spiritual Cave, Sabine."

Sabine looked uncertain. "Okay," she said, "But I don't know what a Mandalorian like me is going to do in there."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Superstition is a religion of feeble minds," said Sugi. "I'd rather take on the Physical Jungle."

Embo grunted his agreement.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"Give me a physical challenge any day," said Fives.

"Yeah," said Echo, "Clones can't understand spiritual stuff."

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"I don't understand all this stuff about the Force and psychology," said Soniee. "I'd rather do the Physical Jungle!"

"Yes, me too," said Lagos, "I wouldn't know how to respond to a vision in a dark cave."

One member of each team carried a sack of rootleaf through the forest, following a marked trail that presumably led to where they had to go. Some of them, like Sabine, and Lagos, were weighted down by the sacks, and had to move at a slower pace, slowing down their partners, who could not be farther than six meters from their other partner. As a result, some teams lagged behind others.

Eventually, one at a time, they found Master Yoda himself waiting for them by a gnarled old tree. He greeted them. "Dagobah, I welcome you to. Ready to take your first competitive challenge, are you?"

They nodded.

"Yes, yes, believe you, I do," said Yoda. "But first, must eat. Come! Bring the rootleaf. Good food. Come! He, he, he, he, he!" He hobbled in the direction of his little house.

Ahsoka and Lux were first to follow. Close behind were Kanan and Hera, Echo and Fives, Sugi and Embo, Ezra and Sabine, and finally Lagos and Soniee.

At the house, Yoda had the three teams with a Force-sensitive member help him make the rootleaf stew, which took a little practice. Yoda chuckled at how much Ahsoka and Ezra, in particular, made mistakes as they made the stew. At last, it was made, and Yoda settled down to eat with them.

"I'm losing patience, Jedi," said Sugi, "What's the point of eating some sort of indigestible soup before we do our challenges?"

"Yeah," said Sabine, "Are you trying to give us all stomach-aches?"

"No!" said Yoda, "Clearing your minds with this stew, I am. Preparing you for the challenges ahead. Taken lightly, the Force never should be. And try not! Do, or do not. There is no try."

Embo grunted in disgust. "What did he say?"

Sugi interpreted, "He said, 'What an incredible universe!'"

"Yes," said Yoda, smiling, "Incredible, the universe is. Children, in particular, they look at it with wonder and awe. See things for what they truly are, they do."

"Then I guess I'm still seeing the world for what it is," said Ahsoka, "And that's part of the reason I left the Jedi Order."

"I hope I can learn some good lessons, too," said Ezra.

* * *

Later, they started the challenges. Yoda directed the three teams that chose the Spiritual Cave to the cave that was strong with the dark side of the Force. The teams felt some trepidation as they went inside, especially Ezra and Sabine, but they were committed now, and there was no turning back. Then he took the other three teams that chose the Physical Jungle to an area deep in the jungle, not very far away from the cave, to do their exercises.

Yoda pointed out what areas they were supposed to jump, climb, and run through, and reminded them that they had a five-minute time limit.

"How will you be able to tell the time, Yoda?" asked Lagos. "None of us can see the sun through these clouds and trees!"

"Tell me the time, the Force will," said Yoda simply. "Now, concentrate on the course, you must. Ready…"

"…GO!"

The three teams began to run through the course. They didn't realize it yet, but the second flight to Dagobah had just arrived, and the other six teams were on their way.

When they arrived, Yoda instructed them to take their own sacks of rootleaf stew to his house. He already had some prepared for them to eat, and he ordered them to eat enough of it to fill their stomachs before they did the Detour that they chose. Some of them were reluctant to obey, like Cad Bane and Robonino and Asajj and Barriss, but they did.

"Why should I have to bother with this before a challenge?" said Asajj, making a face as she ate the stew.

"Master Yoda always wanted his students to eat something only he found delicious in order to free our minds for concentration on the Force," said Barriss, "But seeing as I'm not a pawn of the Jedi Council anymore, I don't think this is necessary."

"You're telling me," said Asajj, "Count Dooku always served better food than this!"

"I swear, if I have to fill my whole stomach with this," complained Robonino, "I'm going to have heartburn."

"Oh, don't be a wimp, bubble-brain!" said Bane. "We'll get through this, all right!"

**Echo and Fives: ARC troopers**

"This is where the fun begins!" remarked Echo as he flipped over a root sticking up out of the ground.

"You're telling me," said Fives, "I almost slipped and fell a little back just like that little girl did."

"Just stick with it," said Echo philosophically, "We can still be the stars of this-"

Echo, who had been looking at Fives, bumped into a tree.

Yoda chuckled to himself again, and shouted, "Start again, clones!"

"Remind me to keep my eyes on the path next time, brother," said Echo as they went back to the starting line.

"Can do, Echo," said Fives.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Blast it!" said Lagos as she tumbled from a vine for the fifth time in her and Soniee's attempt to win the challenge. "I just can't do this, no matter how hard I try!"

"Try not!" they heard Yoda admonish them. "Do or do not. There is no try."

"Fine, whatever," said an annoyed Lagos, "I still can't do this!"

"Neither can I," said Soniee, "I'm no jungle babe. I grew up with technology on Mandalore!"

"For another five minutes, you have, to get good at it," said Yoda.

"What?" said Soniee.

"Plenty of time, you still have," said Yoda, "Just close your mouths, stop your thoughts, and use your instincts, you must."

Lagos looked at Soniee. Soniee shrugged. "All right. Besides, I guess we don't have to do this forever, after all."

"Good to remember this lesson for future challenges, it is," said Yoda. "Start again, cadets!"

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

Sugi slipped and landed flat on her face, an embarrassing feat for a professional pirate. Embo helped her to her feet.

"Still not quite right," said Yoda, "Start again, bounty hunters!"

"I think I'm going to get a drink of water soon, Embo," said Sugi, "This humidity is getting to me."

"Ready to be served to you, cool, clean water is, once finished the exercise, you have," said Yoda.

"Oh, great," said Sugi, "I have to keep doing this until I get it right, and _then_ I can have water?! This just isn't fair!"

"Fair, life is not always," said Yoda, smiling mildly.

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"This cave sure is dark, Ahsoka," remarked Lux.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark, Lux," said Ahsoka teasingly.

"No!" said Lux, "I just wonder what were going to have to put up with here."

"Well, so far, it seems like we have snakes and lizards to watch out for, and not much else," said Ahsoka.

Then suddenly, it became very dark. Ahsoka and Lux could still see each other, but not a lot else. And then, they saw a dark shape slowly walking towards them from out of the shadows.

"Is that-?" said Lux nervously.

"It's my former master, Darth Vader! Or rather, Skyguy!" said Ahsoka in astonishment.

"Anakin?" said Lux in surprise.

Darth Vader lifted a gloved fist and began to choke Lux where he stood.

"Lux!" cried Ahsoka. She suddenly realized that she had her old lightsabers with her. She ignited them, and they met Vader's single blade in midair.

Vader fought her with one hand while continuing to grip Lux.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"You know, I don't like the looks of this cave at all," said Hera.

"Me neither," said Kanan, "But I felt like the Force was calling me to it. Something's down here that we need to see."

Then, he saw a familiar figure approaching them. It was the Imperial Inquisitor! And he was bringing the enslaved spirit of Luminara Unduli with him.

"I know you still can't altogether let go of your old friend, Luminara Unduli," said the Inquisitor. "Well, not only isn't she coming back to life, but even if you defeat me one day, her old bones will never be laid to rest. She will be an aimless wanderer for eternity. I have seen to that."

"You let her go, you dark side scoundrel!" yelled Kanan, igniting his blade and meeting the Inquisitor's spinning red blade in the air.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"I don't know why you wanted to come in here, Ezra," said Sabine, shivering. "It gives me the creeps!"

"Yeah, maybe it _was_ a bad idea," said Ezra, "I'm beginning to agree with ya."

It was then, as they stood in a large antechamber, that they found something unlikely coming at them from all directions. Stormtroopers of the Empire, approaching them with blasters drawn.

"What?" said Ezra, "I thought these guys weren't supposed to interfere with the race!"

"Yeah, I thought that, too," said Sabine, putting on her helmet and drawing her blasters.

A stormtrooper who looked like a commander spoke in a loud voice, "We have you now, Mando Wren. Surrender yourselves, or die, Rebels!"

"I don't believe it," said Ezra, "We're surrounded on all sides!"

"Don't forget, I have explosives, Ezra," said Sabine, "I can take them out!"

But then, a stormtrooper fired a stun blast from his blaster, and it hit Sabine. She passed out for a little while.

"Sabine!" shouted a helpless-feeling Ezra as he looked down on her, and then up at the troops. He was alone against the stormtroopers.

* * *

The Younglings, Droid Team, Bad Bounty Hunters, and Dysfunctional Rebels all chose to do the Physical Jungle, while the Darksiders and the Mando Sisters elected to do the Spiritual Cave.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Wow! I didn't think a rigorous course like this could be so hard," said Katooni after she slipped on the ground where she ran.

"Start again, younglings!" called Yoda from outside his house.

"You've gotta learn not to panic, Katooni," said Petro, "The others are having as much trouble as we are, and I think that we've got to take it nice and easy."

"But we still have to do it within the allotted time limit, Petro," said Katooni.

"I didn't say that we have to take it _that_ nice and easy," Petro said.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"WHOA!" said Wack as he almost tripped over a low root when he jumped.

"It is a lucky thing that you and I have a somewhat easier course than the others, Qutee," he said to his teammate. "The ordinary course is just too treacherous to a pit droid like me and a mech droid like you."

Qutee voiced her agreement.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

If the visions of the Rebels and Freedom Fighters were haunting enough, the visions of the Mando Sisters were even more haunting. Satine and Bo-Katan became separated from each other after a cloud of darkness enveloped them. Then, Satine saw something that would haunt her memory for a long time.

She saw the galaxy at perpetual war with itself, planet against planet, star system against star system, faction against faction. Planets were ravaged, bombarded with Star Destroyer bombs, even wholly destroyed by some enormous weapon she didn't get a clear view of. Almost everyone in the galaxy had embraced the notion of eternal war, and had called "peace" a thing of the past. More, better, faster, and stronger weapons and warships were created all the time. The era of peace, prosperity, and wonder was gone forever.

Satine was overwhelmed at how much of a failure her campaign for peace and anti-war had become. She clutched her head and cried out in a state of madness, and then, she passed out.

**Asajj and Barriss: Darksiders**

Meanwhile, Asajj had seen a vision of her worst enemy in the galaxy, the man who used to be Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, engaging her in lightsaber combat.

"I swear, this time, you will finally breathe your last, Skywalker!" she hissed.

Vader replied, almost calmly, "You won't be the first Dark Jedi I've killed."

Asajj yelled angrily and began the duel.

And Barriss saw a vision similar to the one Satine was experiencing, with the entire galaxy ravaged beyond the breaking point, and war as the master of the people. She also saw that the New Jedi Order was going to do nothing to end war. They were going to remain warriors for all of eternity.

Then she saw someone dressed in a black cloak and hood approaching her. She knew him immediately for who he was.

Barriss ignited her blue lightsaber and said to him, "You're going to pay for what you did to the galaxy, and to the Jedi, demon monster!" Her voice was almost a snarl, almost un-Mirialan-like.

"Yes," hissed Darth Sidious, the Emperor himself, "Give in to your anger, young Offee. Strike me down with your Jedi weapon."

Suddenly, he Force-pushed her against the wall of the cave, almost crushing her to the wall. When he let her go, he pulled out one of his holdout lightsabers and ignited it, and the fight was on.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets; currently in 1****st**

Lagos and Soniee were almost through the course. They had gone through it once without any mishaps, and they were getting close to the end, with just thirty seconds to go. They had remembered Yoda's lesson about relying on instincts in challenges, and it got them through just about everything just fine.

Finally, they crossed Yoda's finish line, and Yoda said, "Passed the test, the Mando Cadets have!"

"Woohoo!" said Lagos, "Now that's more like it! We're finally at, or near, the front of the race!" She and Soniee clapped each other's hands.

"Here, your next clue is," said Yoda handing them a clue envelope, as well as a gimer stick much like his own. Lagos and Soniee tried not to read the clue too loudly, so as not to give away any secrets to the others ahead of time.

"_Take the map attached to the gimer stick Master Yoda gave to you, and use it and your compass, to go half a mile south, where some marked airspeeders are waiting for you. Take one of the speeders and fly due south above the treetops of Dagobah, once again using the map and the compass, until you get to a clearing. Land, and run through the only open path that is available. It will lead you to the abandoned Lair of the Dragonsnakes."_

"Oh, goody!" said Lagos quietly, "We're getting close to the end of this leg at last!"

"Let's not talk about it until we're in the speeder," suggested Soniee. "We can't let anyone catch up to us."

"Good idea, Soniee," said Lagos. Saying goodbye to Yoda for the time being, the Mando Cadets picked a pretty good path through to the south with the help of the map and were on their way. The others tried to follow where they went, but the jungle foliage was too thick for them to see Lagos and Soniee for long.

"_Here,"_ said Dexter Jettster, _"is the Lair of the Dragonsnakes, long since abandoned by these legendary beasts of Dagobah's swamps, but Master Yoda believes it's always possible that they may return someday. This here is the first Pit Stop of this race. The last team to check in here…may by eliminated from the race."_

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

"Did you see that, Robonino?" said Bane quietly, "Those two limber ladies beat us to finishing this ridiculous obstacle course."

"Hey, don't look at me, Cad," said Robonino, "Like I said, you're too lanky to handle a challenge like this."

"Well, I wasn't about to go into the cave now, was I?" retorted Bane.

"No flapping of lips, more running with wits!" said Yoda in a colorful way.

"Agh!" said Bane, "Let's just finish this as quickly as possible, okay?"

"Fine with me," said Robonino.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings; currently in 2****nd**

Katooni and Petro had just completed the course, too.

"Passed the test, the Younglings have!" said Yoda.

"See? Piece of cake!" said Petro.

"I knew we could do it," said Katooni proudly.

"Your next clue, here it is," said Yoda, handing them the clue. They read it.

"What do you say I drive this time, Petro?" asked Katooni. "There are no driving rules on Dagobah that I know of, and I've always wanted to drive a speeder."

"Suits me, Katooni, suits me," said Petro. "Just be careful."

"Hey, I was going to say that to you!" Katooni teased.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers; currently in 3****rd**

"Passed the test, the Clone Brothers have!" said Yoda.

"Yah hoo!" said Echo, "I knew we could do it!"

"Woo hoo! Me too!" said Fives.

They, too, got the clue.

"Let's hurry up and find the right path, brother," said Fives, "At least two teams are already ahead of us."

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels**

"Come on, hustle in the bustle, Chopper!" said Zeb, "We're way behind, and you still haven't satisfied Yoda over there!"

Chopper, as was his habit, mocked him.

"Well then, tell me this," said Zeb, "Even if you don't want _me_ to win the race, don't you at least want to win it for _yourself?"_

Chopper hesitated for a moment. He warbled a submission to Zeb's authority, which was a rarity for the cantankerous mech droid.

"That's better," said Zeb.

"Less chatter, more mind-over-matter!" called Yoda. "Start again, Rebels!"

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels; currently in 4****th**

Sabine continued to lie unconscious on the ground of the cave, and the stormtroopers continued to close in. Ezra didn't know what to do.

Unless…

Ezra concentrated on the Force, speaking to it through his heart, asking it to grant him a power that could defeat these stormtroopers. A dark side power came to mind quickly, but he realized that there was something wrong with using the wrong sorts of power to defeat enemies, and he searched his soul again. At last, something good occurred to him, and…

Sabine woke up in time to see Ezra send out a massive wave of the Force Smash attack. She ducked down to the ground just in time as it passed over her, and it plowed through the assembled stormtroopers like a tidal wave. The troops were flung back, and as they flew, their bodies disintegrated into nothing. When the Smash attack passed, all that was left of the troopers was a Rebel graffiti symbol where the commander had stood.

"Amazing!" said Sabine, "How did you do that, Ezra?"

"I'm…not sure," said Ezra uncertainly. "But I think that the Force helped out in some way. And I believe it means that I'm ready to learn the stronger aspects of the Force from Kanan after this race is over."

"Well, that's good to hear, I guess," said Sabine. "Come on, why don't we get out of here if we can, and go on our way?"

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders; currently in 5****th**

The duel had been going on for a while, but Kanan was looking for an advantage, and he felt that he had just found one. The thought of Luminara's death and permanent enslavement to the Imperial cause was plaguing him badly, but now, he decided to put the thought out of his head and concentrate on what he had to do to stop this vision and defeat the Inquisitor.

He swung his blade around so that it batted aside the Inquisitor's blade, and then he stuck his blade into Luminara's dead skull. A flame started to burn away the bones, and the Inquisitor yelled angrily. He attempted to put out the flame, but Hera grabbed him from behind, which was a very difficult thing to keep doing, and Kanan, instead of killing the Inquisitor, disarmed him, brought him to his knees, and banished him from the cave with a word.

"Begone, and do not trouble Master Luminara anymore. If you entrap the soul of another deceased Jedi ever again, you shall be cast yourself into the blight that is eternal Chaos before your time!"

The Inquisitor reluctantly walked away, passing through a wall. Then Luminara's spirit lost the cuffs around her wrists, and she turned to Kanan. She didn't say anything, but she smiled and bowed her head, evidently thanking Kanan Jarrus for freeing her from the control of the Empire. Then, she mysteriously vanished, presumably passing into the afterlife, Kanan and Hera thought.

"That was a very good thing you did, Kanan," said Hera, "Very noble."

"I don't know yet whether it worked in reality or not," said Kanan, "but I feel a little better after seeing Luminara's soul entrapped by the Inquisitor. Come on. Let's get to that clue! I think our time here is over."

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team; currently in 6****th**

"We did it! We did it, Qutee!" cheered Wack, as he and Qutee finally cleared the track.

Yoda called out that they passed the test, too, and sent them on their way after the others.

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters; currently in 7****th**

"About time, too!" said Bane after he and Robonino cleared the course.

"So I guess we get to ride a speeder soon," said Robonino.

"Yes," said Bane, "And it'll be a relief from all this mucking about in the mires. Let's go!"

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters; currently in 8****th**

Ahsoka had found Vader's weak point during their duel. It was his care for those he loved, and she appealed to his care for her when she was his Padawan.

"Please, Master," Ahsoka implored him, deactivating her lightsabers, "Spare Lux, for my sake. You know you would do anything for the Padawan you were so proud of, and who was so proud of you in return. I know you lost everyone you cared about, but if you have any human feeling left for someone you didn't entirely lose, you'll spare Lux. Please?"

Vader hesitated for a second. He seemed to be thinking about it. Then, although she could sense that he was somewhat reluctant to do it, he let go of Lux and let him fall to the ground, coughing. Then, Vader vanished in the blink of an eye.

Lux, once he had caught his breath, asked if it was all over.

"I believe it is, Lux," said Ahsoka, "Let's get out of here!"

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters; currently in 9****th**

"It's about time we got past this ridiculous challenge," said Sugi as they left Yoda and his home behind.

Embo couldn't agree more, although he had enjoyed swinging through the trees a little more than Sugi had. But he wasn't going to tell her that. Ever.

"Let's get to that speeder and that Lair!" Sugi exclaimed.

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels; currently in 10****th**

"You know, Chopper, I was beginning to think you didn't care about this race at all," said Zeb as they began their trek through the forest.

Chopper warbled and whistled.

"You're not in it for me _or_ yourself, but just to help the needy people of the galaxy?" Zeb said. "Well, I suppose that's better than nothing. Talk about choosing between a bog and a dark cave. "Come on, let's go!"

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"I don't know how much longer I can keep up this run," panted Lagos.

"Just a little further, I think," said Soniee. "Be optimistic, Lagos. We're almost to the Dragonsnakes' Lair now. And look! There's Dex, and Master Yoda, although I can't imagine how he managed to get here so quickly. It must be the Pit Stop!"

"Let's worry about those things _after_ we reach the end," suggested Lagos.

The Mando Cadets ran up to the waiting diner owner and Jedi Master. "We made it!"

"Welcome, to the end of the first leg," said Yoda.

"How did you get here ahead of us so fast, Yoda, if I may ask?" Soniee asked curiously.

Yoda merely smiled. "Mysterious are the ways of the Force. _Very_ mysterious."

The ladies looked at each other and shrugged.

Dexter said, "Lagos, Soniee, I am pleased to say that you are team number one!"

"YES!" they said together, and gave double high fives to each other. "We did it!" Then they hugged.

"Indeed," said Dex, "And you want to know what your prize is for coming in first?"

"Oh yeah, we do," said Soniee. Lagos nodded.

"After the race is over, you two will go on a fabulous trip to Dac, or Mon Calamari, as it's also known. They cheered again. Dex continued, "There, you can enjoy boating on the vast oceans, swimming in the sea, fishing, if you'd like, scuba diving with the Quarren, or at least those of them that are willing to be sociable with you, and fine dining with the Mon Cals themselves in their finest restautants in their floating city capital."

Lagos and Soniee cheered once more. "Who'd have thought that we, a couple of mere cadets from Mandalore, could win such an all-expense trip like this?"

"Probably no one," said Soniee.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

Shortly afterwards, Echo and Fives were also closing in on the Pit Stop.

"I wonder if we're the first team there," said Echo.

"I guess we'll find out in a minute," said Fives.

They finally made it to the mat that symbolized the Pit Stop, panting and sweating.

"Echo, Fives," said Dex, "Congratulations! You are team number two!"

"Darn it!" said Echo. "We missed the prize."

"Don't worry about it, brother," said Fives, "We still have a much bigger jackpot waiting for us at the end: a million credits!"

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"I don't know whether I can make it, Petro," said a tired Katooni. "My legs are giving out."

"Just a little further, Katooni," Petro encouraged her. "I think we're in sight of the Pit Stop."

They made it just before Katooni's legs collapsed beneath her. She found herself sitting on the ground in front of Yoda.

"Hmm, tired, are you, youngling?" Yoda inquired. "Fix that, I believe we can."

"Katooni, Petro, congratulations!" said Dex, "You are team number three!"

"Whew!" said Katooni, "That's great! Then I didn't do all this painful running for nothing!"

"Yeah," said Petro. "We're showing the other teams that even children can have the strength to run a very long race."

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

Ezra and Sabine ran up to Yoda and Dex next.

"Ezra, Sabine, you are team number four," said Dex.

"Aw, shucks," said Ezra, "We missed the first prize."

"You should be proud, Ezra," said Sabine, smiling. "You and I made it through a whole leg of this race, and while we didn't come in first, we still came in high enough to make an excellent impression."

"Yeah, you're right, Sabine," said Ezra, smiling now. "Come to think of it, we are possibly the best team out there, except, of course, for Kanan and Hera."

"Ezra!" said Sabine critically, "You're not supposed to side or sympathize with an opposing team, no matter how much you love or appreciate the people in that team! That's the way it is in this race."

"Uh, right, sorry," said Ezra. He hung his head.

Yoda and Dex laughed.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"Kanan, Hera, you are team number five," said Dex.

"Oh good," said Hera, "It's good to hear that we're running strong in this race."

"Yes," agreed Kanan, "And we're ready to face anything we may encounter."

**Qutee and Wack/Cad Bane and Robonino/Ahsoka and Lux**

As these three teams ran towards the Pit Stop, Bane and Robonino overtook Qutee and Wack, the slowest runners, and Ahsoka and Lux passed them all.

"Come on, fish-face!" growled Bane, "Run faster!"

"I can only run so fast with these short legs, blueskin!" said Robonino.

"Oh my," said Wack, "It does not look like we're going to beat the others, Qutee," said Wack.

Qutee beeped an agreement with that surmise.

"Ahsoka, Lux, you are team number six. Cad Bane, Robonino, you are team number seven. Qutee, Wack, you are team number eight," announced Dex.

Everyone in these teams agreed that was good to hear.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"We're getting close, Satine," said Bo-Katan as she drove their speeder towards the Lair.

Satine was shivering and crying. "I don't know if I can handle this race if the galaxy's going to become a domain of everlasting war! Oh, I know we're going to come in last! I just want to get some rest!"

"Stop that talk right now!" said Bo-Katan sternly, "If I could recover from my vision of a ravaged, war-torn Mandalore, surely you can recover from your own vision!"

**Asajj and Barriss: Darksiders**

"We're nearly there, Barriss," said Asajj at the wheel of the speeder. "We'll be landing pretty soon."

"I should be ashamed of myself," cried Barriss, "I let so many people down, and I let the Force down. I just want to crawl in a hole and die!"

"Stop that nonsense now, Barriss!" demanded Asajj. "This isn't the time for regretting your commitment to the dark side! We're closing in on the clearing."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Sugi, Embo, you are team number nine," said Dex.

"We had quite a time getting here, but it looks like we're still in the race, Embo!" Sugi said gladly.

Embo tipped his hat back and said something proud in his language.

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels**

"Zeb, Chopper, you are team number ten," said Dex.

"You'd better try pulling your weight around a little harder if we're gonna win this race," said Zeb.

Chopper beeped a little.

"I didn't mean your heavy, metal body, ya bucket-o-bolts!" Zeb exclaimed. Again, Yoda and Dex laughed.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

Satine was wiping away tears. "I don't know if we can do any good, even if we _do_ win."

"Stop being a pessimist, Satine!" Bo-Katan snapped, "We're almost there!"

**Asajj and Barriss: Darksiders**

"Nothing matters to me anymore!" whined Barriss. "So just leave me alone!"

"Surely this race still matters to you?" Asajj was exasperated. "Just shut up! We're nearly there! Just a few more paces to go."

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

Satine and Bo-Katan ran up to the mat.

"Satine, Bo-Katan, you are team number eleven," said Dex.

"Oh! That's a relief!" said Satine, wiping away her tears. "I was almost beginning to despair back there, especially after seeing that horrible vision in the cave. It looked like the entire galaxy was doomed!"

"Doomed? Nay," said Yoda. "Ravaged? Yes. Endangered? Perhaps. But not doomed. Always hope there is, for a better tomorrow. Knew you would see the truth of this, I did. That is why, passed the test, you did. Deserve to remain in this race, you both do."

"Well, thanks, I suppose," said Bo-Katan, "Even if I am not very fond of the Jedi or the Force myself."

**Asajj and Barriss: Darksiders**

Asajj and Barriss made it to the mat, tired and tuckered out. Yoda and Dex looked at them sadly.

"Asajj, Barriss, I'm sorry to say that you are the last team to arrive," said Dex, "And you have been eliminated from the race."

"I told you this was worthless, Asajj," said Barriss, still in tears, "We came all this way for nothing!"

"I've had just about enough of your babyish attitude, Barriss!" Asajj scowled. We lost because you couldn't cope with your petty problems since we entered that stupid cave!"

"No," said Yoda, "Lost, you did, because consumed with darkness, confusion, and anger you both are. Particularly you, Barriss. Despairing of life, the dark side that is. Saw in the cave what you have become, you did. Too much like Lord Sidious himself, you are now. Guilty of scarring your best friend for life, you are, as well. Live with this guilt, you will have to, for the rest of your life. Failed the test in the cave, you did. Much to learn, you both still have."

Barriss almost growled when she responded. "What do you know about pain and anger, Yoda?! Hmm? It was _you and your Jedi Council_ that was running policies of war all over the galaxy! Look at what _you_ did! You made it even easier for Emperor Palpatine to claim the entire galaxy for the Empire!"

"Temper, temper," said Asajj sarcastically.

"No place for dark side tantrums, the Amazing Race is! Go to the place where the losers of the race await the winners, you will. And no more anger is allowed in front of me, understand?" said Yoda firmly.

"I hate you, Yoda," said Barriss, "And I hate life. I hate _being_ alive!"

Yoda looked stern but sad to hear that.

"…" was all Dex said in response to this.

* * *

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

…_The teams go hunting for wampas…_

"This is more my kind of thing, Embo. Wouldn't you say?"

"grunt"

"I'm not so sure that I can do this without losing my lunch."

…_Some of them find it surprisingly easy…_

"Wow! If I knew you were this good at this, Sabine, I'd have come on to you a long time ago!"

"Quiet, Ezra! Can't rush an artist, especially one who's having fun."

…_While others find it a troublesome task…_

"You'd better do better aim with that blaster rifle, Soniee, or I'm going to tell Korkie after we lose that you can't handle a blaster so well against the Empire."

"Shut up, Lagos…"

…_And some of the racers have to get the hang of riding a tauntaun._

"This creature smells bad on the inside _and_ the outside!"

"You're telling me that?"

"If this thing throws me one more time, I swear I'm gonna personally gut it after the challenge!"


	3. Leg 2: Don't Hunt Downwind

**Leg 2: Don't Hunt Downwind**

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

…_Twelve teams set out from Coruscant to race around the galaxy for a million credits…_

"Good thing we made it down first."

"Indeed. Let's get moving to the spaceport."

…_Their first destination was the swamp planet Dagobah…_

"_Travel by Star Tours Spacelines to the swamp planet of Dagobah…"_

…_Once there, Master Yoda made them eat some rootleaf stew with him…_

"But first, must eat. Come! Bring the rootleaf. Good food. Come! He, he, he, he, he!"

…_And then, they chose either a physical challenge in the jungle or a spiritual one in the dark side cave…_

…_Some of them found the challenges somewhat easy to adapt to…_

"This is where the fun begins!"

"Just close your mouths, stop your thoughts, and use your instincts, you must."

…_While others found them hard, or oppressive…_

"I don't know why you wanted to come in here, Ezra. It gives me the creeps!"

"Blast it! I just can't do this, no matter how hard I try!"

"Try not! Do or do not. There is no try."

…_But with some good advice from Yoda, a few teams pulled through amazingly well, and Lagos and Soniee were the first team to arrive at the Pit Stop…_

"Lagos, Soniee, I am pleased to say that you are team number one!"

…_On the other hand, Satine and Bo-Katan, and Asajj and Barriss, had a very disturbing time in the cave, and were in a race to get ahead of each other while bringing up the rear. But in the end, the Mando Sisters made it in time, while the Darksiders came in last and were sent home._

"Asajj, Barriss, I'm sorry to say that you are the last team to arrive. And you have been eliminated from the race."

**Mando Cadets Steal First Place; Darksiders Sent Packing**

_Eleven teams are left. Who will be eliminated next?_

* * *

"_The teams will be leaving five minutes after each other very shortly, with the winners of the first leg leaving first, the Mando Cadets, and the last surviving team, the Mando Sisters, leaving last. They are going to catch one of three flights out of Dagobah, each of which can take up to four teams. From here, they will be shuttled to the Hoth star system and its sixth planet of the same name, the infamous, mostly uninhabited world of the tauntauns and wampas. When they get there, they have to take a snowspeeder taxi to the first tauntaun colony due north of the Hoth Spaceport, where they will receive their next clue,"_ said Dexter Jettster.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets; 1****st**** to Depart; 6:00 AM**

"Come on, Lagos!" said Soniee, "We've got to take advantage of our lead on the others while we still can!"

"I know!" said Lagos. "This map says that the temporary spaceport on Dagobah is a little northeast of the Pit Start."

"Oh, I can't wait to get there ahead of everyone else!" said Soniee.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers; 2****nd**** to Depart; 6:05 AM**

"Come on, brother," said Fives, "We've got to hustle in the bustle before any other teams get ahead of us."

"But it's so difficult to get up from this restful sleep, Fives," said Echo, "I could lie in this cozy camp all day."

"We don't have all day!" said Fives loudly. "In fact, we have very little time, if we're going to keep a lead in this race!"

"Oh, all right," grumbled Echo, but he knew the sense in what Fives was saying, and got up and ready. Two minutes later, they were ready to depart.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings; 3****rd**** to Depart; 6:10 AM**

"Katooni!" said Petro into Katooni's ear, "Those clones are taking their time getting going. This is our chance to pass them up!"

Katooni perked up at hearing this and didn't hesitate to get up, get ready, and get going. Evidently, the young found it easier to rise than the old.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels; 4****th**** to Depart; 6:15 AM**

"Ezra, you sleepyhead, get up!" Sabine shook Ezra awake.

"What-what time is it?" Ezra said groggily.

"It's time to go!" said Sabine, "For goodness' sake, how many team members have found it hard just to wake up this morning, anyway?"

"I _was_ awake," said Ezra. "I just needed a little prompting to know when we were leaving."

Sabine shook her head. "Sloth doesn't pay in a race, Ezra."

Ezra smiled. "Neither do arguments, apparently."

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders; 5****th**** to Depart; 6:20 AM**

"Ready to go, Kanan?" asked Hera.

"Of course I'm ready," said Kanan, "I'm not lazy, you know. No Force user should be."

"That doesn't mean you're the one who should've said it to _me,"_ said Hera with a smile.

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters; 6****th**** to Depart; 6:25 AM**

"Are you ready, Lux?" asked Ahsoka.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Lux.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets; currently in 1****st**

"There it is! The spaceport!" said Lagos. "Come on, let's get there, now!"

"I hope we made it in time," said Soniee, "But I didn't see or hear anyone pass us along the way."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings; currently in 2****nd**

"I wonder exactly how many of these exhausting runs we're going to have to make, Petro," asked Katooni as she and Petro ran up to the spaceport.

"Just remember to draw on extra strength from the Force," said Petro, "And you'll be able to make it through every one of them. That's what I do."

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders; currently in 3****rd**

"Look at how we just passed the clones, Ezra, and Sabine!" said an excited Hera as they closed in on the spaceport.

"Focus on the race at hand, Hera!" said Kanan. "It's the only way we'll win it."

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers; currently in 4****th**

"I think your tiredness made a couple of teams pass us, Echo," said Fives.

"That doesn't matter that much, Fives," said Echo. "At least, as long as we're in time for the first flight out, which I think we are."

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters; 7****th**** to Depart; 6:30 AM**

"Move it, lazybones!" yelled Bane as Robonino half-heartedly packed his stuff. "We're getting a late start on the race as it is!"

"Oh, the race!" exclaimed Robonino, "How could I have forgotten it? I'm on it, Cad."

Bane growled, "They don't pay me to wait on slowpokes!"

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team; 8****th**** to Depart; 6:35 AM**

"Ready to have more fun, Qutee?" said Wack.

Qutee trilled enthusiastically.

"Me too!" said Wack. "Come on, let us get ahead of those bounty hunters while we can!"

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

Bane glowered at the droids. "I can't believe those pathetic droids run faster than bubble brain here gets ready for the day."

"What can I say, Cad?" asked Robonino. "Humid jungle atmospheres do that to me, especially if I have to sleep outdoors in them."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters; 9****th**** to Depart; 6:40 AM**

"Embo! Which way is the spaceport?" asked Sugi.

Embo said that it was northeast.

"Thanks, Embo," said Sugi, "Now let's move before those other bounty hunters get all their stuff together."

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels; 10****th**** to Depart; 6:45 AM**

"We got ourselves a long run ahead of us, Chopper, old boy," said Zeb. "Think you're up to it?"

Chopper hopped from foot to foot and warbled like an excited little bird.

"Good," said Zeb.

**Lagos and Soniee/Katooni and Petro/Kanan and Hera/Echo and Fives**

The funny-looking clerk at the flight desk gave each of the above four teams admittance to the first flight from Dagobah to Hoth.

"Brrrr!" said Lagos, "We're moving from the broiling furnace to the freezer in a matter of hours."

"It's a good thing we brought some warm clothes for the occasion," said Soniee.

"Brrrr is right," said Katooni, "Hoth is a lot like Ilum, from what I've heard, except that the wildlife is supposed to be much more dangerous."

"If I could handle the icy world of Ilum," said Kanan, "Hoth won't be a problem, even with all the tauntauns and wampas there."

"I'm not afraid of wampas," said Hera as the teams got aboard their flight.

"Neither are we," said Echo proudly. "As ARC troopers, we've faced much worse dangers than indigenous animals."

"Including General Krell," said Fives. "He was a _real_ monster!"

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters; Last to Depart; 6:50 AM**

"Put the pedal to the medal, Satine!" exclaimed Bo-Katan, "All the other teams are ahead of us, and there's very little chance that we'll get the first flight!"

"I'm coming, don't rush me!" said Satine sternly. "I can only get moving so fast, you know."

"_This is the first flight to the Hoth system. We will make a slight connection in the asteroid belt that surrounds the sixth planet before touching down on the planet itself, to catch a glimpse of the mynocks and space slug that are rumored to be in the field's largest asteroid. On board are rival teams, Lagos and Soniee, Katooni and Petro, Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla, and Echo and Fives."_

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels; currently in 5****th**

"Here's the spaceport!" said Ezra. "Let's hope we're on time."

"I agree," said Sabine. She ran up to the clerk's counter and asked, "Are we in time to get a couple seats on your first flight?"

"Sorry, ma'am," said the clerk, "All eight seats are occupied, and besides, that flight is leaving right now. You'll have to wait forty-five minutes for the second one."

"Aw, that's too bad," said Ezra. "What do we do now?"

Sabine shrugged. "I guess we hang around the counter here until it's time for the second flight to go. We'll buy tickets for the second flight, please." She offered the clerk her data card."

"Thank you, ma'am," he said. "Your seats are now reserved."

**Ahsoka and Lux/Qutee and Wack/Sugi and Embo**

"May we get tickets for the second flight?" asked a team member from each of these teams.

"Certainly, sirs, madams," said the clerk.

"Well, we're still doing pretty good, wouldn't you say, Lux?" asked Ahsoka.

"I think we are, yeah," said Lux.

"We got a flight ahead of Cad Bane and Robonino," said Sugi, "How do you like that, Embo?"

Embo made a noise that sounded like, "Kwah!"

"Yay! We are still in this, Qutee!" celebrated Wack. Qutee chirped her own joy.

**Cad Bane and Robonino/Zeb and Chopper/Satine and Bo-Katan**

"I'm afraid the rest of you will have to go on the third and last flight,' said the clerk.

"Uh oh," said Robonino, staring nervously at Bane.

But Bane said, "It's a race, fish-man. As much as I wish you'd _hurry up_ for once, all's fair in love and war."

"All is _not _fair in war," said Satine.

"I beg to differ," said Bo-Katan.

"Oh, do you?" said Satine dryly.

Chopper imitated the antics of one who had gone nuts.

"_This is the second flight to the Hoth system. On board are rival teams, Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren, Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri, Qutee and Wack, and Sugi and Embo."_

_A little while later…_

"_This is the third flight to the Hoth system. On board are rival teams, Cad Bane and Robonino, Garazeb Orrelios and Chopper, and Satine and Bo-Katan Kryze."_

"_The first flight is in approach of the Hoth system right now."_

**Lagos and Soniee/Katooni and Petro/Kanan and Hera/Echo and Fives**

"Why are we stopping at a giant asteroid?" asked Lagos, "Especially one populated by mynocks and a space slug?" She shivered at the thought, already feeling cold.

The asteroid was coming up close at that moment, which was why Lagos had asked the question.

"Maybe they just want us to do some sightseeing as part of the race," suggested Echo. "We _are_ supposed to be 'seeing the galaxy' during this race after all, right?"

Just then, as they flew over the largest and deepest crater in the huge planetoid, the infamous space slug came out of it and attempted to eat the ship. Everyone cried out in alarm, even Kanan and the clones. The astromech pilot managed to evade the ginormous beast, but the clumsy droid also damaged some of the mech-powered flight controls, and the ship was suddenly out of control in a massive asteroid belt.

The protocol droid that hosted the Star Tours flight they were on panicked and asked if there was anyone on board who knew how to get them out of the asteroid field and down to Hoth Spaceport.

"Oh my goodness!" said Katooni, "Why did something like this have to happen to us?"

"Why did I get up this morning?" complained Lagos.

"_I'll_ fly the ship," offered Hera, moving forward as quickly as she could to get to the manual controls.

"I'll help you," said Kanan, who sounded like he was going to use the Force to guide them down.

Soon, Hera was in the cockpit of the starliner, and being an expert at flying unusual spaceships, she soon got the hang of the controls. Kanan meditated on the Force and showed Hera where to go. In a matter of minutes, they were out of the asteroid field, and a few minutes later, they were flying into Hoth's atmosphere, towards the spaceport. When they got there, the protocol droid said, "Thank you so much for saving the ship from that unfortunate fate! I'm afraid this was part of the challenge of this leg of the race. This flight was supposed to have trouble with the asteroids and the space slug, to give an extra task to one of the teams, and to give the second and third flights a chance to catch up, if they can."

"You mean," said Soniee, "this was a _setup?!_ And it's only to take place with the first flight?"

"Uh, yes, you could say that, ma'am," the droid said haltingly.

Soniee slugged one of her armrests. "They'll do anything to make things easier on some and harder on others."

"Actually, I thought it was kind of fun," said Petro.

"Fun?" asked Katooni.

"Yeah," said Petro. "It's not every day you get challenged by asteroids or a space-based beast, you know." He grinned.

After a moment, Katooni grinned back.

_On the surface of Hoth, at the exit to the spaceport…_

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Whoa!" said Lagos, "If I had known it was _this_ cold merely during the daytime, I'd have brought _two_ parkas!"

"Don't worry about it right now," said Soniee, "We can't afford to worry about the freezing cold right now. TAXI! TAXI!"

The first cab wouldn't pull over for them. But to their surprise and disgust, it did for Kanan and Hera, who had just come out of the spaceport themselves.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"TAXI!" shouted Hera, as a taxi pulled over and let them in.

"Good to see that the Force is with us today," said Kanan.

"Where to, people?" asked the Neimoidian driver.

"Due north, to the first tauntaun colony," said Hera, "And step on it!"

"Uh, why are you in such a hurry today?" the nervous Neimoidian asked.

"Because we're in a race, and we're hoping that we can win it," said Kanan. "Now come on, let's go!"

The driver gulped. "If you say so, sir."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Hey! Taxi! TAXI! PLEASE!" yelled Katooni, waving her arms and jumping up and down in the snow. Petro joined her frivolous actions.

Again a taxi ignored the Mando Cadets, and pulled over for the Younglings.

"Brrrr!" said Katooni again. "Thank you, mister. Take us straight north, to a nearby tauntaun colony."

"Sure thing, kiddies," said the driver. "Say, do you have enough money to afford the ride? I mean, your parents don't seem to be with you or anything."

"Don't worry about our next of kin or our money, sir," said Petro, "I'll account for both. Now let's get moving!"

"Okayyyy," said the driver, and they were soon close behind Kanan and Hera.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Finally!" said Soniee, "A taxi man who's willing to take us."

"My, you're good looking enough for visitors to Hoth," remarked the human driver.

Lagos frowned at him. "We're not here to pick up men, _buddy_. We're on a race, and you're wasting our precious time!"

"Oh, excuse me," said the driver, "I didn't know. Please accept my apologies, babes."

"Accepted," said Soniee half-sincerely, "Now stop showing off and drive, or I'll drive for you." She put a hand on her hand blaster on her belt.

"Oh, I get the point," he said, and immediately drove off.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"I wonder why nobody likes the looks of us here," said Echo. All the cabbies seemed pretty reluctant to give them a ride.

"Maybe it's because many of our brothers were responsible for creating the Galactic Empire, and so we're not very popular."

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"Is that it, up there?" asked Kanan, pointing to a series of caves that looked like they were filled with the uncommon lichens and other plants of Hoth.

"Very close," said the driver. "But I can't stand tauntauns, so you won't catch me taking you right up to their lair."

"Oh no," said Hera, "You don't have to worry your pretty little red eyes over it. Kanan and I are brave enough to get close to it."

The Neimoidian sneered, but he knew she was right, and didn't press her any further. He pulled over about a hundred meters from the entrance to the colony and asked for his fee. Kanan paid him, but didn't tip him. The driver drove away in a hurry, muttering something about how nobody ever tipped him, and he couldn't get his kid into any good university, but Kanan and Hera weren't listening.

They ran the whole hundred meters, until they reached the outside of the entrance, and there they found their next clue.

"_On this race's first Roadblock, one member of each team is required to ride a smelly, temperamental tauntaun from this colony around a laid out course three times, without falling off. If they fall off before the end of the course, they have to start again. When they succeed in riding the whole course without being thrown once, they will receive their next clue."_

"Sounds like fun," said Kanan half-heartedly. "Which one of us should do this, Hera?"

Hera thought about it for a moment. "You do it, Kanan. I'm allergic to close-ups of tauntaun fur and hides."

Kanan winced. "I was afraid you'd say that. Tauntauns aren't known for being agreeable animals."

Hera smiled. "You can do it, Kanan. I have faith in you."

Kanan smiled a little too. "Glad to hear that, Hera."

"This way, folks," said a young Kel Dor in full mask, goggles and coat. "The tauntauns are over here. I'll be your judge for this Roadblock."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Is this it, over here, driver?" asked Katooni.

"Yup. I think so," the driver replied, "This is the first tauntaun colony due north of the spaceport."

"I think I see a clue box up by the entrance, Katooni," said Petro, "That has to be it."

"Thanks, mister," said Katooni as Petro paid him his fee.

"Any time, kids," said the cabbie.

Katooni and Petro raced to the same clue box as Kanan and Hera had done a little earlier and read the same clue.

"I wouldn't mind riding the tauntaun," said Katooni. "I think it's a lot of fun to ride animals, even if they _are_ smelly."

"Good, Katooni," said Petro, "because I can't."

"What? Afraid of a little odor problem are you, Petro?" Katooni teased him.

Petro swatted her. "I'm not afraid of anything, Katooni! Except maybe losing this race. Especially coming in last in this leg."

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Are you sure this is the right way, mister?" asked Lagos, "This doesn't seem to be due north to me."

"Oh, sorry, ladies," he said, as if snapping out of a trance, "I was just thinking about going to a bar for a drink, but then I remembered the two of you back there."

"Great!" said Lagos sarcastically. "He's daydreaming! Well, find due north and get us to the tauntauns now!"

"If we lose this race because of you," threatened Soniee, "we'll make sure you never drive a cab again in your life!"

"Okay, okay, ladies, I get the point!" he stammered.

"_The second flight has just arrived…"_

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"At last! We got ourselves a cab!" said Fives.

"And just in time for the second flight to catch up to us, too!" said Echo. "I don't believe the un-trusting guys who shuttle people around on this planet."

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"Get that cab, Ezra!" said Sabine as she bundled herself into a coat that was rather tight over her Mando armor.

"Taxi! TAXI!" shouted Ezra.

A taxi pulled over and got them.

"To the northern tauntaun village," said Sabine, "And step on it!"

"I've heard people say that to me before," said the cabbie.

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"Taxi!" Ahsoka shouted, looking as if she was trying to use Force persuasion to pull over a cab.

"No, Ahsoka," said Lux, "Don't do that! Force users aren't supposed to use their Force powers to help in the race except in emergencies, remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Ahsoka, "Thanks for reminding me, Lux. But I guess it doesn't matter much right now. Here's a cab for us."

"Take us to a northern tauntaun colony not far from here," asked Lux.

"Sure thing, buddy," said the cabbie, flying away with them.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"I hope this bitter cold does not make my joints freeze up, Qutee," said Wack as they got into a taxi.

Qutee beeped, sounding chipper again.

"The cold does not bother you at all?" asked Wack, "Well then, I envy you, Qutee. I am green with envy." He edged over to Qutee, who, as usual, kept a little distance from him.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Did you get a cab, Embo?" asked Sugi, after putting on a long coat over her bounty hunting breeches.

Embo nodded and said, "Okaie."

"Good," said Sugi, "Then let's get going."

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"This thing is certainly quite shrewd for a beast," remarked Kanan as he wobbled a little on the saddle of his tauntaun.

"All tauntauns are shrewd, Kanan," called Hera from where she observed him ride the course.

Suddenly, the tauntaun shook itself violently, and Kanan, despite his Force abilities, tumbled off.

"Start again!" said the Kel Dor judge.

Kanan took the tauntaun back to the beginning and got back on. "I only hope I don't have to repeat this until I'm dead."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"This big guy's kind of bouncy," said Katooni as she rode on her tauntaun.

"Your friend looks really cute on that tauntaun," the judge told Petro.

"Everybody says kids are cute," said Petro with the air of one who didn't care about "cute" things. "But she's also a natural. Katooni loves animals a lot. It's no wonder she's doing so good with it. Look, she's made the first run around the course without falling off."

Indeed, Katooni was very talented at calming and befriending beasts like this one. She was even enjoying herself, which was more than could be said for Kanan.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

At the Roadblock, Ezra and Sabine read the clue.

"Why don't you ride the tauntaun, Ezra?" said Sabine. "I'm afraid I might be a little intimidating to one if I rode it."

Ezra looked to the sky. "I should've known I'd get picked for the first Roadblock. All right, Sabine. But next time, you have to do the Roadblock."

"That's part of the point of the race, Ezra," said Sabine. "The team members alternate between Roadblock challenges."

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"I'll ride the tauntaun," said Lux.

"I agree," said Ahsoka. "A Togruta might scare such a beast, especially if she tried to ride it."

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"There they are!" said Echo. "I can see the tauntauns up ahead, and it looks like a few teams got here ahead of us."

"Good to know," said Fives. They paid their driver and got out of the cab, and then they read the clue.

"Let me ride that beast," said Fives, "I think riding animals is almost as fun as riding vehicles I've never seen before."

"I'm game if you are, mate," said Echo.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"At last! We made it! We made it!" said Soniee with a feeling of relief as they reached the colony. "Now who's going to ride the tauntaun?"

"Let me do it," said Lagos, "I'm pretty good with animals."

"_The third flight has just arrived…"_

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

"You got a cab, Robonino?" demanded Bane.

"'Course I do, Cad," said Robonino, "What d'ya think I am, stupid?"

"You already said that once, black eyes," said Bane.

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels**

Chopper squawked loudly enough to get a taxi to pull over.

"Where to?"

"To the north, where there's a bunch of tauntauns!" said Zeb excitedly.

"Aye aye, sir," said the driver.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"I can't believe we're still last," said Bo-Katan.

"Stop complaining," said Satine, "and get moving! We'll never make it if we stand around complaining."

"Yes, _ma'am,"_ said Bo-Katan sarcastically.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"This creature smells bad on the inside _and_ the outside!" complained Sabine as she helped Ezra get on its saddle.

"You're telling me that?" said Ezra. "I'm the one who's got to ride it!"

"Doesn't mean I can't complain, too," said Sabine philosophically.

The tauntaun suddenly started running around the course without warning. Sabine had to back-step immediately to avoid getting trampled, and Ezra had to hold on for dear life.

"Whoa!" shouted Ezra. "This is no fun!"

Sabine snickered behind her helmet. "It sure is for me."

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"Easy there, big fella, easy," said Lux, trying to soothe his mount as they ran around the course a second time, but suddenly, the beast reared backwards, making him fall off.

"Start again!"

"This isn't easy, I can tell you," said Lux to Ahsoka as he went back to the starting line.

"No kidding," said Ahsoka.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Yaaahh!" yelled Lagos as the tauntaun she rode threw her off before she could even start the course.

"Blast!" she said as she hopped back on. Evidently, she had gotten one of the testiest of the tauntauns.

"Just keep try-" started Soniee, then remembered Yoda's lesson. "Just keep _doing_ your best, Soniee."

"I _am,"_ said Lagos, "But this thing doesn't seem to want to cooperate!"

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"Whoa, ho, ho!" cried Fives as his tauntaun tried to throw him every five seconds, but being a veteran clone trooper who had flown a unique Umbaran starfighter during the Clone Wars, he was able to stay on, much to the further agitation of the creature.

"Keep at it, brother," said Echo, "You're doing fine!"

**Qutee and Wack/Sugi and Embo**

"I know you cannot ride a tauntaun, Qutee," said Wack, "So I will be glad to ride it myself."

"I can handle a tauntaun, Embo,' said Sugi, "Something tells me we might have to do something with wampas next, and you're the better of us at dealing with wild predators in the snow."

Embo nodded and grunted.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"You've almost made it, Katooni!" shouted Petro, "Just a little further."

Katooni was still enjoying riding her mount, which didn't seem to mind carrying a small child on its back, especially one who was having fun without being too noisy about it. Finally, she reached the end of the third lap, and completed the course.

"Yay!" she cried, her hands in the air. She patted her tauntaun on the side of its head and climbed off with help from the Kel Dor. "I'll miss you, big guy."

"Me too," said petro as he ran up to join her.

"Congratulations," said the judge, "Here's your next clue."

"_Take another cab and head a short distance to the west. You'll know when you're there, because your driver probably won't want to take you any further. Another Kel Dor will provide you with a hunting rifle. In this second Roadblock, one team member must hunt and shoot two dangerous wampa creatures dead. Then the Kel Dor judge will provide you with a sled you must drag one mile east to a conspicuous farmer's home, where the farmer will provide you with the next clue."_

Katooni shuddered. "Hunting wampas? This sounds dangerous! I'm not so sure I can do this without losing my lunch."

"Relax, Katooni," said petro, "You did the last Roadblock. It's my turn to do this one. I'll have to worry about not getting sick this time."

"Then I'm so glad I chose to ride the tauntaun," said Katooni, "But I hope you can handle this, Petro."

"No problem," said Petro, "If I could handle finding my lightsaber crystal, I can sure handle this!"

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"You're almost there, Kanan," said Hera. "Just a little further."

Kanan clung to his tauntaun a little harder than perhaps he should have, but this time, he managed to make the course to the end.

"Congratulations," said the Kel Dor. "Here's your next clue."

Kanan and Hera read it.

"Oh boy, hunting wampas," said Hera, shivering from more than just the cold. "What did I just get myself into here?"

"Luck of the draw," said Kanan, "Although I suppose that as a Jedi, 'choice of the Force' might be more appropriate."

"Great," said Hera, "The Force 'chose' this for me. That's a real comfort."

"There's no backing out of it now, Hera," said Kanan simply, "You'll just have to bite the bullet and face the music."

"Please, don't tell me any more verbal expressions!" said Hera dismissively.

**Cad Bane and Robonino/Zeb and Chopper/Satine and Bo-Katan**

"Here's the colony!" said Zeb. "Looks like we're behind everybody else!"

Chopper squawked again.

"Hurry up, fishy," said Bane, "You're riding the tauntaun. I'm not getting myself all smelly from an ugly ice beast!"

"Why is it always me?" complained Robonino.

"I'll ride the tauntaun, Bo," said Satine, "You should keep an eye out for the more dangerous details of Hoth."

"I was just about to suggest that myself," said Bo-Katan.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

Lagos got thrown by her tauntaun for the third time, landing almost head-first in a snow bank this time. She angrily brushed snow and ice out of her hair.

"If this thing throws me one more time, I swear I'm gonna personally gut it after the challenge!" she growled at nobody in particular.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"Come on, big fellow, don't fail me now," said Fives as he came close to the end of the course.

The tauntaun came to the end without throwing Fives.

"Yeah! We did it!" he and Echo shouted as he jumped off the tauntaun.

"Congratulations," said the Kel Dor again, once again handing over the next clue.

"Hunting, huh?" said Echo. "I wouldn't mind doing that, as long as you have my back, brother."

"I always have your back, Echo," said Fives. "Now let's get going!"

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"Come on, baby," said Ezra, "Don't throw me, please."

They were nearing the end of the course, when the tauntaun shook itself, knocking Ezra off.

"Blast!" he said, shaking the snow off of himself.

"Try again, Ezra!" said Sabine, "There's no time to lose!"

"You're telling me!" said Ezra.

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"Keep going, Lux," Ahsoka encouraged her partner, "You're doing good."

Lux rode his tauntaun through each lap without falling, until he got to the end, and then he jumped off, relieved that it was over.

They got their next clue, and were on their way to the wampas.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Keep it up," said Sugi, "You're doing good, girl." She was soothing her mount, like several of the other racers had been doing.

It was amazing to the teams that still remained how well a bounty hunter, of all people, could master riding a tauntaun so well. Unlike most of the other teams, which made it to the end slowly but steadily, Sugi made it to the end in no time.

Embo clapped her on the back as she got off the tauntaun.

"Thank you, Embo," she said, "Now come on! Let's get that next clue and get on with it!"

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

Wack was bouncing on the back of his tauntaun more than any other rider was. He almost tumbled off a few times, but clung to the reins with an iron grip befitting his droid hands. The tauntaun kept complaining about the way he was tugging on the reins.

"Just keep moving, girl!" he said to it, "It is all under control!"

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Finally!" said Lagos, "I made it! That really _was_ tough!"

"I don't doubt it, Lagos," said Soniee, "You look a little green after being thrown so many times."

"Not funny, Soniee," said Lagos in all seriousness.

"Well, it's on to the wampas," said Soniee, "This is going to be even less fun."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

A Kel Dor guide had just provided Petro with the rifle he had to use for the hunting.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said as he and Katooni went out to hunt wampas in their own territory.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"I'm not sure I like the idea of younglings hunting," said Kanan as he and Hera watch them set out to kill wampas.

"Relax, Kanan," said Hera, "They're Jedi younglings. They can handle most situations they put themselves in. Now come on!"

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"Made it!" said Ezra as he finally got to the end of the course without being thrown again.

"I'm glad I made you do that one, Ezra," said Sabine after looking at the next clue, "Because I think I'm the better of us at hunting."

"Who's to say that I'm not good at it?" objected Ezra.

"Ezra," said Sabine patiently, "You did the last Roadblock, and the number of Roadblocks each team member does has to be kept as even as possible, so I have to do this next one."

"Okay, it you say so," said Ezra with a shrug.

**Qutee and Wack/Satine and Bo-Katan**

"We did it, Qutee!" exclaimed Wack.

Qutee warbled nervously at the notion of hunting wampas.

"Qutee," said Wack confidently, "If we can take out Separatists, surely we can take out wampas, too."

"This ride isn't so bad," Satine thought to herself as she made it through the second lap, and began to get through the third.

Soon, they made it, too, and Bo-Katan decided to hunt the wampas.

"Good," said Satine. "I can't bear to hunt any living thing, even if I do eat meat sometimes."

**Cad Bane and Robonino/Zeb and Chopper**

These two teams were the last to make it through the tauntaun challenge.

"Look how far behind we are," said Bane. "Let's go, Patrolian! We've got no time to lose, at all!"

"Don't you think I know that, Bane?" said Robonino.

"Whew!" said Zeb, "I was a little afraid that tauntaun's back was gonna break beneath me! How much do you know about killing wampas, Chopper?"

Chopper beeped confidently and hopped from foot to foot.

"_That_ good, huh?" Zeb said. "Well good, because we're gonna need it. All of it!"

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"Hera," said Kanan, "I sense a wampa is nearby. Be on your guard."

"No problem," said Hera, prowling the landscape for her target prowler.

In a few minutes, a male wampa emerged from a concealed hiding place and attempted to knock Kanan down. He dodged the attack just in time, as Hera swiveled around and shot to kill, bringing down the wampa before it could attack again.

"That's one down, one to go," said Hera with a smile.

"With a little more luck like this," said Kanan, "We just might win this leg of the race."

**Ezra and Sabine/Echo and Fives/Sugi and Embo/Ahsoka and Lux**

"Give me that rifle, Ezra," said Sabine, "I intend to have some fun doing this."

"Here we are," said Echo, "Time to put my old trooper training to good use again."

"I've got your back, brother," said Fives.

"How do you plan to hunt and shoot these two wampas as quickly as possible, Embo?" asked Sugi.

Embo took off his round, metal hat and put it on the ground, demonstrating that he was going to use it as a snowboard.

"Hmm, very clever, Embo," said Sugi with a smile.

"Togrutas are bred for hunting," said Ahsoka, "So this shouldn't be any real problem for me."

"May the Force be with you, Ahsoka," said Lux.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

Petro fired a shot at a distant wampa, but he missed.

"Be careful, Petro," said Katooni, "Don't miss them too often. The blaster fire will only anger them and make them want to come over here and hunt _us."_

"Don't worry, Katooni," said Petro, "We can both sense when and where they're coming. It won't be any problem to dodge them."

"I hope not," said Katooni doubtfully.

**Qutee and Wack/Satine and Bo-Katan**

"I don't like the looks of that place," said Satine as she and Bo-Katan pulled up to it.

"Don't worry about it, sister," said Bo-Katan, "You're not the one who has to do the hunting; I am."

"Will Qutee's electric appendages do as hunting weapons, Mister Kel Dor?" asked Wack. "You see, I did the last Roadblock, and Qutee cannot wield a rifle."

"Absolutely," said the Kel Dor, "Droid that have to do this Roadblock are welcome to use whatever weapons they have on their person."

"Thank you, sir," said Wack. Qutee beeped her agreement.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters; currently in 1****st**

Embo glided over the snow, firing blaster shots into the air as if trying to attract wampas. Indeed, for several came out of hiding, and he shot two of them with deadly accuracy amazingly quickly, faster than any other team.

He proudly stopped his ride by Sugi and the Kel Dor judge.

Sugi grinned. "This is more my kind of thing, Embo. Wouldn't you say?"

Embo grunted, "Kwah!"

"It's astounding how well you did," said the awed Kel Dor. "Now, here's your sled, which you take one mile east to the nearest farmer's home."

"Much obliged, mister," said Sugi, as she and Embo started to load up the sled.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"I don't believe it," said Soniee as she and Lagos arrived in wampa territory in time to see Sugi and Embo push and pull their sled away on the horizontal ground. "One team has already finished before we even arrived."

"Don't think about it, Soniee," said Lagos, "Just hurry and get a rifle! We've got to catch up!"

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders; currently in 2****nd**

Hera was finding it hard to keep focus in the bitter cold of Hoth, but Kanan helped warn her when another tauntaun was nearby. The beastly thing tried to sneak up on both of them, but Kanan warned Hera again, and leapt out of the way, and then Hera turned around and shot it in the gut, felling it.

"That's two down," said Hera.

"Good thing, too," said Kanan, "One team is ahead of us. I can use a little assistance from the Force to make the one-mile trip a little bit easier for us."

"How?" asked Hera.

"I'll do the harder job, pulling the sled," offered Kanan, "while you push it. My Force talents may help it move just a little bit faster."

"Good idea," said Hera, "Let's get 'er loaded."

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

Sabine seemed to be toying with the wampas, which seemed a very dangerous thing to do in Ezra's opinion. But after confounding the creatures with her fast darting movements from spot to spot, she took up a concealed sniper position and shot one of the creatures dead.

Ezra blinked in amazement. "Wow! If I knew you were this good at this, Sabine, I'd have come on to you a long time ago!"

"Quiet, Ezra!" admonished Sabine, "Can't rush an artist, especially one who's having fun."

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters; currently in 3****rd**

Bo-Katan was a professional hunter if her sister Satine ever saw one. She more than made up for all their lost time. Taking advantage of the actions of hunters who got there before them, Bo-Katan bagged two unfortunate wampas in no time.

Satine blinked. "As loathe as I am to say this," she said, "you're actually quite good at fighting, Bo."

"You should study 'True Mandalorian' history a little more, Satine," said Bo-Katan, "War and bounty hunting are an art form for us."

"I still say that art should come from peaceful things," said Satine, "But you certainly are good at your own thing."

"Yes," said Bo-Katan, "Now enough chatter. Let's go! Help me load the sled!"

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"I can't understand how I can get close enough to a wampa to get a clear shot!" said Petro, who was beginning to get frustrated.

"I have some advice for you, Petro," said Katooni. "Don't hunt downwind of them. You have to be upwind, or they'll smell you, and either avoid you or surprise ambush you."

Petro smiled. "Yeah, I never thought of that. That's good. Only one problem. How do I know which is upwind and which is downwind?"

Katooni rolled her eyes and did her best to explain it to him.

**Cad Bane and Robonino/Zeb and Chopper**

"Looks like we're the last ones to arrive," observed Zeb as he got out of his cab and into wampa territory.

Chopper beeped and whistled.

"Of course it's not _my_ fault, you bucket-o-bolts," Zeb said angrily, "I think it was _yours._ You were the one who was-"

Chopper was ignoring him, already rolling ahead, ready to hunt.

"Hey! Wait for me, Choppy!" Zeb yelled as he gave chase.

"I am _not_ going to screw this one up," said Bane, "Especially when we're one of the last teams to arrive here."

"If I were in your boots," said Robonino, "I wouldn't dream of screwing it up, either, you know."

"Well, you're not in my boots," said Bane, "And a good thing, too. You'd make them smell like fish."

Robonino was infuriated, but kept his mouth shut.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Blast!" said Soniee, having a hard time using the antique rifle to line up a clean shot. "I can't use a primitive rifle!"

"You'd better do better aim with that blaster rifle, Soniee," yelled Lagos, "Or I'm going to tell Korkie after we lose that you can't handle a blaster so well against the Empire."

"Shut up, Lagos," said Soniee through clenched teeth, "or it'll be _your_ fault the beasts are getting away."

Lagos blanched, but glared at her friend's back as the hunt continued.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels; currently in 4****th**

"Click! Bang!" said Sabine as she bagged her second wampa.

"Good job, Sabine!" said Ezra, putting an arm around her.

Sabine, who wasn't interested in having the moves made on her just then, gently shrugged it off. "Let's get these bloody babies on the sled and get to that farmer," she advised.

"I agree," Ezra replied.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team; currently in 5****th**

Qutee had a grand old time electrocuting wampas each time she would ambush an unsuspecting creature. Wampas didn't hunt, or smell, droids, so it was relatively easy for Qutee to sneak up on them.

"Yeah! We got them!" said Wack as he helped her put the bodies on the sled. "Let us get going, Qutee!"

Qutee beeped and started to pull the sled with a magnetic cord, while Wack pushed from behind.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters; currently in 1****st**

"I hope you're not getting tired, Embo," said Sugi, "because the farmer's land is just ahead."

Embo shook his head and grunted negatively.

"Good," said Sugi.

In a few minutes, they were there. The farmer accepted the carcasses, although he didn't say what was going to be done with them, and handed them their next clue.

"_From the farmer's home, the teams are to ride their sleds, bloody and all, southeast to the bottom of a long hill until they reach the remains of an old smuggler's base that was once set up on Hoth years ago. That is this leg's Pit Stop. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated from the race."_

"Well, this is where some fun begins, at last," said Sugi, "It's a good thing this sled is big enough for the both of us."

Embo said something and pointed behind them. Sugi noticed that Kanan and Hera were close behind them.

"We'd better get moving now!" said Sugi. Embo nodded and gave the sled a push after Sugi sat on it. Then, before it could slide too fast, he leapt aboard and sat down behind Sugi.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders; currently in 2****nd**

"There go the Bounty Hunters," said Hera, "Get a move on, Kanan! We've got to follow them!"

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings; currently in 6****th**

A second wampa fell to the ground, dead.

"Told you I could do it, Katooni!" said Petro.

"I _knew_ you could do it!" Katooni complimented him. "But how are we going to move this heavy sled a mile to a farmer's place anyway? We're not all that strong at our age."

"Easy," said Petro, "Just use a little Force assistance. It'll be no problem at all."

"Oh yeah," said Katooni, "Why didn't I think of that myself?"

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters; currently in 7****th**

Ahsoka bared her teeth at each wampa that dared to get close to her, startling them long enough for her to get a good shot at them. After about ten more minutes of hunting, she had succeeded at killing two of them.

"You're a natural born hunter, Ahsoka!" said Lux, "I'm impressed."

"I told you," said a grinning Ahsoka, "Togrutas _are_ natural born and bred hunters. Now come on, let's get to the farmer's market."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

Sugi and Embo had almost reached the bottom of the hill. They could see Dexter Jettster standing down there by the old base with a third Kel Dor by his side and the Pit Stop mat in front of them.

The Kel Dor greeted them cheerfully.

"Well, did we make it?" asked Sugi eagerly.

"Sugi, Embo, I am pleased to say that you are team number one!" said Dex.

"We did it, Embo! We did it!" exclaimed Sugi. Embo high-fived her.

"And do you want to know what your prize is for winning this leg of the race?" Dex asked.

"Of course we do," said Sugi. "We're bounty hunters, and bounty hunters like to have some kind of reward. What else?"

"Well," said Dex, "This leg's prize is fitting for a pair of bounty hunters. You are being awarded 2,500 credits each!"

Sugi looked more than satisfied with that. "We could do a lot with that, couldn't we, Embo?"

"Townt wak!" said Embo.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

A few minutes later, Kanan and Hera made it to the bottom of the hill, too.

Dex greeted them warmly. So did the Kel Dor.

"Kanan, Hera, I am pleased to say that you are team number two!" said Dex.

"Didn't quite make it first, huh?" said Hera.

"No," said Dex, "But you should be proud that you did better in this leg of the race than you did in the previous leg."

"He's right, Hera," said Kanan, "I think we should be grateful."

"Okay, if you say so," said Hera.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets; currently in 8****th**

"Finally finished?" asked Lagos. "About time."

"Don't rub it in," said Soniee testily. "We have to move before any more teams get ahead of us."

"I know that, Soniee," said Lagos. "Help me get these bloody things onto the sled."

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers; currently in 9****th**

"I can't believe we finally finished that job!" said Echo. "It took a whole half hour to get close to any wampas, and then it took another forty-five minutes to target them properly and shoot them. I guess I'm a little rustier than I thought."

"Well, let's worry about catching up on our training again another time, mate," said Fives. "We can't afford to come in last in this leg."

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"I don't know if I like riding on an open sled with no controls," said Bo-Katan as they rode their sled down the hill.

"Oh, come now," said Satine, "You're a Mandalorian warrior. You can handle anything."

"Sometimes, I wish people wouldn't say things like that," said Bo-Katan.

They reached the bottom of the hill and the Pit Stop. They got up and greeted Dex and his host.

"Satine, Bo-Katan, be proud. Today, you are team number three!" said Dex.

"That's good to hear," said Satine, "I guess we are improving our style."

"Maybe it's because we're past that spiritual thing on Dagobah," said Bo-Katan, "We could barely handle that challenge."

"Well, be glad that you're doing challenges that are more your speed, ladies," said Dex.

**Ezra and Sabine/Qutee and Wack**

Ezra and Sabine were next to make it to the farmer, and subsequently down the hill to the Pit Stop. They were followed closely behind by Qutee and Wack.

"WHEEEEE!" cried Wack as he and Qutee went down the hill.

Ezra chuckled as he looked behind him. "Wack sure seems to be having fun," he remarked.

"So am I," said Sabine, "You don't know it, Ezra, but behind this helmet, I am grinning with ecstasy."

"Really?" said Ezra, grinning in his turn.

The two of them reached the bottom first. Qutee and Wack reached it six seconds later.

"Ezra, Sabine, once again, you are team number four, for the second time in a row. Qutee, Wack, you are team number five," declared Dex.

"I knew this would be worth it," said Sabine.

"Yeah, me too," said Ezra.

"Thanks for all the help, Qutee," said Wack.

Qutee went ecstatic with beeps and whistles.

**Katooni and Petro/Ahsoka and Lux**

"Here we come!" said Katooni.

"We're not far behind you!" called Ahsoka.

At the bottom, Dex greeted them, too.

"Katooni, Petro, you are team number six. Ahsoka, Lux, you are team number seven," Dex said.

"Oh good," said Ahsoka, smiling. Lux smiled with her.

"Oh goody!" said Katooni, jumping up and down.

"You're starting to remind me of Ganodi, Katooni," said Petro.

"Who says I can't occasionally act like somebody else?" said Katooni cheerfully.

**Cad Bane and Robonino/Zeb and Chopper**

"Come on, we gotta hustle, Chopper!" said Zeb. "Why are you slowing down our sled? We're almost in last place!"

Chopper said they couldn't risk making a tumble and breaking each other into pieces.

Zeb looked appalled. "But this is a _race,_ Chopper!" he complained. "We _have_ to move fast!"

"This is the absolute last time I hunt wampas," said Bane. "They almost killed me out there. After the race is over, it's back to _bounty hunting_ for me."

"Me too, buddy boy," said Robonino bitterly.

"I'm nobody's buddy, fishy," said Bane.

Robonino blubbered angrily.

**Lagos and Soniee/Echo and Fives**

These next two teams made it down the hill, one by one.

"Lagos, Soniee, you are team number eight. Echo, Fives, you are team number nine," said Dex.

"Well, that's a relief," said Lagos, "It would've been nice to come in first again, but at least we're still in the race."

"I'm glad too," said Fives. "Wouldn't you say, Echo?"

"Anytime, Fives," said Echo, giving Fives high-fives, "Anytime."

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

The bounty hunters made it to the bottom next.

"Cad Bane, Robonino, you are team number ten," said Dex. "You are still in the race."

"You're lucky, Robonino," said Bane. "If we had lost, my next bounty would have been you."

"Yeah, yeah, always telling terrible jokes, spuds," said Robonino.

**Zeb and Chopper: Dysfunctional Rebels**

Zeb and Chopper slowly made it to the bottom and reached the Pit Stop. Dex looked at them a little sadly.

"Well? Spill it, Dex," said Zeb, "What's the bad news?"

"Zeb, Chopper, I'm sorry to say you are the last team to arrive," said Dex. "And you have been eliminated from the race."

"Serves you right, Chopper old boy," said Zeb, "If you hadn't slowed us down so much, we might have just made it!"

Chopper pinched him with an appendage.

"Oh, very funny, Choppy, very funny!" he said sarcastically.

"Am I to understand that there's a little friction between you two?" asked Dex.

"Well," said Zeb, "Maybe more than just a little. But deep down, we know we need each other in the greater scheme of things. So as hard as it is to do, I put up with this cantankerous little guy, even if it's because Hera won't hear of me doing otherwise."

Chopper laughed.

"I didn't say it for your personal benefit, clunker!" said Zeb. "I said it because it's true, whether either of us likes it or not."

Chopper squawked one more time, voicing his agreement. Dex smiled at the two losers, and Zeb smiled back.

* * *

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

…_Some of the teams make some nuna roasts…_

"Hey! Be careful with that thing, Soniee!"

"Roast nuna is one of my favorite foods."

…_While others have to handle and brand some cattle…_

"Do be careful with that prod, droid!"

"No problem, sir. All I have to do is point it at the eopie's rump and press it against the rump for a second, right?"

"I've never done such dirty work before in my life, Robonino!"

…_And taking a roast, plus some wine, through a busy city is easier said than done._

"Watch it, Qutee! You are not as skilled as Artoo at carrying a tray of wine and food!"

"How many people have to be on the streets all at once at this time of day, anyway?"

"You really are a clumsy oaf, Ezra."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to be away on a vacation with my family for Thanksgiving starting tomorrow, so it will be at least a little while before I can write the next chapter of this story.


	4. Leg 3: Roast Nuna

**Leg 3: Roast Nuna**

_Previously on The Amazing Race…_

_…Eleven teams took off from Dagobah to their first pair of Roadblocks on the ice world of Hoth…_

"Oh, the race! How could I have forgotten it? I'm on it, Cad."

"They don't pay me to wait on slowpokes!"

_…At the tauntaun colony, Lagos took multiple tumbles…_

"If this thing throws me one more time, I swear I'm gonna personally gut it after the challenge!"

_…While Katooni enjoyed the experience thoroughly…_

"This big guy's kind of bouncy."

_…Then, while hunting wampas, Embo finished the job like a professional, while Sabine made it into an art form…_

"Kwah!"

"Can't rush an artist, especially one who's having fun."

_…As a result of his professionalism, Embo and Sugi dived into first place and came out the winners…_

"Sugi, Embo, I am pleased to say that you are team number one!"

_…While the other bounty hunters narrowly made it in time to stay in the race, leaving Zeb and Chopper in disappointment._

"Zeb, Chopper, I'm sorry to say you are the last team to arrive. And you have been eliminated from the race."

"Serves you right, Chopper old boy."

"BLEEP-BOOP-BEEP!"

**Good Bounty Hunters Steal First Place; Dysfunctional Rebels Sent Packing**

_Ten teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

* * *

_"This is Hoth, the sixth planet of the star system of the same name, and one of the most well-known ice worlds in the galaxy,"_ said Dexter Jettster, _"Sugi and Embo came in first in the lastLeg of the race, and will depart first for the Hoth Spaceport."_

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters; 1st to Depart**

"Here we are, Embo," said Sugi, "leaving the beautiful ice world of Hoth."

"Kawh twek ta!" said Embo as they ran toward the spaceport from their taxi.

Suddenly, as they ran on a particularly slippery ice patch, Sugi slipped and twisted her ankle.

"Aahh!" she cried, almost falling over. Embo walked to her side to check out how she felt.

"I'm all right, Embo," she said, "I just took a fall. A rather big fall, but I'm fine. I was afraid my ankle broke, but it seems all right enough for me to continue racing."

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders; 2nd to Depart**

"Hera, you ready to go?" asked Kanan.

"Yeah, Kanan," Hera replied, "I want to get off this ice cube and into a space cruiser as quickly as possible! Ice worlds don't agree with Twi'leks, you know."

"Yeah, I know, that cold wind really gets to your lekku," said Kanan. "Listen, don't worry about it. Our next clue says that we're going to Saleucami, a much warmer place."

"That's good to hear," said Hera.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters; 3rd to Depart**

"Relax, sister," said Bo, "We'll be off this ice ball any time now."

"I hope so," said Satine, "I almost wish I was back on Mandalore where the temperature's always comfortable."

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels; 4th to Depart**

"Come on," said Ezra, "Let's catch up to Kanan and Hera!"

"I was about to say that myself," said Sabine.

"See? You don't always think of things before I do, Sabine," said Ezra.

"Hey, we just overtook the Mando Sisters!" Ezra commented with ecstasy.

"And there's Kanan and Hera just ahead!" said Sabine.

**Kanan and Hera/Ezra and Sabine**

"Hey! Kanan! Hera! You wanna split a cab?" Sabine shouted.

"It couldn't hurt the race, you know," said Ezra.

Hera shrugged. "Why not? Let's do it, Kanan. Anything to get out of this cold."

"I'm game if you are, Hera," said Kanan.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team; 5th to Depart**

"This planet almost froze my joints," said Wack in their cab. "But now, I think we can enjoy a ittle bit of nice, warm time on another world. How does that sound, Qutee?"

Qutee chirped cheerily.

"Me too, Qutee," said Wack. "Hey, wait a minute! Those little younglings have just passed us by in their own taxi! Driver! We must put the pedal to the medal!"

"Sorry, DUM droid," said the driver, who didn't care much for droids, "I can only go so fast in these wind gusts."

"Shucks," said Wack, "It just goes to show you that anything can happen in a _fair_ race."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings; 6th to Depart**

"Lead dog, baby! Head of the pack!" Petro shouted as he and Katooni passed the droids' taxicab. Katooni cheered loudly.

The driver winced. "Keep it down, you little brats!" he complained, "I have sensitive hearing, especially in this small space. You want me to go deaf, or something?"

Katooni and Petro quieted down, but Katooni squinted at the back of the driver's head. "Leave it to a sensitive cabbie to wreck the mood."

"Yup," agreed Petro, "Taxi drivers just aren't meant to run races."

"I heard all that!" the driver said.

_(The first six teams made it to the spaceport and began to board the ship.)_

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"Well, it looks like all of the teams on the first flight have caught up to us," commented Hera to Kanan, "We've got Ezra and Sabine, the Droid Team, the Younglings, and the Good Bounty Hunters."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Hello, guys," said Sugi, as she winced from a pain coming from her ankle.

"Oh my gosh," said Sabine, as she saw the injury to Sugi's ankle.

"Whoa!" said Kanan.

"Oh my goodness!" said Petro.

Katooni stared with a gaping mouth.

"I should say," said Wack, "That definitely does not look right. Her ankle is very big, and not the right color."

"Don't worry about me, guys," said Sugi, "Worry about yourselves. This is a race, after all. Besides, it's not really an injury. It's more like a flesh wound."

The other teams were caught off guard by Sugi's black humor, and only Embo instantaneously thought it was funny.

"Of course, I've got to elevate it for a while and let it relax, or I'll find it harder to run the rest of this race," Sugi remarked as she sat down. A droid stewardess provided her with a footrest.

"Sentients, please prepare for takeoff," the pilot droid informed them, and soon enough, the flight was leaving Hoth en route to Saleucami.

* * *

**Satine and Bo-Katan/Ahsoka and Lux/Lagos and Soniee/Echo and Fives/Cad Bane and Robonino**

"Great to see you guys!" said Ahsoka.

"I'll say," said Lagos, "We all missed the first flight, which means we're stuck behind the other five teams now."

"True," said Robonino, "We're all in the same boat!" He laughed at his own joke.

Satine looked at him uneasily. "I don't know whether or not to laugh at a bounty hunter's humor," she said quietly to her sister.

"Aw, don't worry about it," replied Bo-Katan, "Remember, we're here to win the million. We're _not_ here to make more friends than we already have; we're here to _win the race_."

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" said Satine sarcastically.

"Beats me," said Bo.

"Who needs friends when you have brothers?" said Echo.

"Beats me, brother," said Fives.

* * *

_"This is the Capital City of the star system and kingdom of Saleucami,"_ said Dex. _"When the teams arrive, they must find a lot full of marked landspeeders, and drive them to the wetlands due south of the City using no more than 1/5 of a gallon of fuel. If they succeed, they can go straight on to the next Detour, where they must choose between Herd Toasts or Nuna Roasts. In Herd Toasts, teams have to prod a herd of eopies through a field of fences, and into a pen, and then they must take a branding tool, heat it up, and brand each eopie on its rump with the appropriate symbol of the farm they are working on. Once all of the eopies are in the pen and branded, the local farmer will hand them their next clue. In Nuna Roasts, teams have to catch a healthy nuna bird on a farm and properly cook it according to a farmer's recipe. Once it has been properly cooked according to the recipe without being burned, the farmer will hand them their next clue. If, however, they fail to drive under 1/5 of a gallon of fuel to the wetlands, they must first run to a field 1/3 of a mile east of the northern edge of the wetlands, and correctly answer a trivia question about the history of Saleucami. Then, they may go on to the Detour."_

_(The first flight arrived on Saleucami. The five teams poured out, with Sugi moving the slowest due to her crippled ankle. They found the Route Info clue just outside the terminal where they were left off.)_

"Detour: Herd Toasts, or Nuna Roasts," read Hera.

"Let's do Herd Toasts," said Kanan. "Nuna Roasts sounds like a cooking class, and cooking isn't one of my stronger suits."

"Okay, Kanan," agreed Hera.

"Let's try out Herd Toasts," said Sugi.

Embo grunted, as usual.

"I say we do Nuna Roasts," said Ezra.

"Sure, why not?" said Sabine. "I bet you just can't resist, can you?"

Ezra blinked. "How did you know, Sabine?"

"Nuna Roasts is more my speed," said Satine.

"All right, then," said Bo-Katan.

"Nuna Roasts," said Petro.

"Definitely Nuna Roasts," agreed Katooni with an eager look on her face.

_(Above the spaceport, the marked landspeeders were parked and ready to go. Each team soon piled into one and began to drive, with the Rebel Leaders and the Mando Sisters in the lead.)_

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"I hope you know how to get us there efficiently enough," sais Satine, "Because I surely don't want to run around finding some stranger to answer a trivia question about this planet's history."

""Relax, sis," said Bo-Katan nonchalantly, "I'm an experienced driver _and_ pilot as well as a good soldier. I know how to get us there efficiently enough."

"I hope so," replied Satine.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"It's a good thing that I've had plenty of experience flying ships and driving speeders," said Hera, "So I'm sure I can get us there in no time at all."

"I have every faith in you, Hera," said Kanan. "I always have."

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"I hope you know how to read a landspeeder's mileage, Sabine," said Ezra, "Because I sure can't."

"Ezra," said Sabine passively, "Relax. If I can design a paint bomb, surely I can get us to the wetlands in no time at all."

"Maybe," said Ezra, "But I want this speeder to get us there in one piece, not to blow up in our faces along the way with lots of ink and paint mixed with our blood!"

Sabine sighed. "You worry too much, Ezra," she said.

"Maybe you don't worry enough," Ezra countered.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"As a bounty hunter who charges by the minute," said Sugi to Embo, who drove their speeder, "I can tell that you're using more mileage than we should."

"Twis dee gant, stibt separae!" Embo snapped.

"Don't give me that, Embo!" retorted Sugi, "If you're as smart as I am, you should've noticed that for yourself!"

_The second flight is arriving…_

"Detour: Herd Toasts or Nuna Roasts?" read Wack.

Qutee beeped.

"Herd Toasts? Okay!" said Wack.

"Herd Toasts, for sure," said Robonino.

"I'd love to do Nuna Roasts, Ahsoka," said Lux.

"Okay, me too," said Ahsoka.

"Let's do Nuna Roasts," suggested Soniee.

"We're going to do Herd Toasts," said Fives.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

They had just reached the wetlands. A Twi'lek farmer looked at their mileage gauge.

"You managed to drive efficiently," he said, "You can move on to the Detour, a little farther south. You can easily make it on foot."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot," said Kanan.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"Did we do all right?" asked Satine nervously.

The farmer checked their gauge. "Yes, you have," he said.

"Oh, good," said Satine. "Let's get going!"

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

Katooni looked at the farmer with big, puppy dog eyes when she and Petro arrived. "I hope we did fine, sir. I am only a little kid, you know. I'm not an experience driver."

"I'm sorry, but you haven't driven efficiently enough," he said. "You must go and answer the trivia question before you can go on to the Detour."

Katooni's face fell.

"Oh, come on, Katooni," said Petro, "It's not that hard. All we have to do is answer one small question about Saleucami, and we're on our way."

They ran to the place where a female Mirialan farmer waited for them. "I only hope that the question is one we can answer."

They came up to the farmer, and she asked them the question:

"Which Jedi Master was killed on Saleucami as part of Order 66?"

Katooni looked more than a little disturbed by that. "Petro, you answer it," she said.

"Why can't you help me?" asked Petro.

"Because it's a troubling question, and so is the answer, all right?" she burst out. "I know which Jedi Master died here at the end of the Clone Wars, but she was very close to me, and I just can't bear to answer a question that seems to mock her existence by being called a 'trivia question!' Just answer it, Petro. I'm sorry if I'm holding us up."

"All right," said Petro, "After all, I'm your friend, not your brother." He turned to the Mirialan woman and answered the question as soon as he figured out who it had to be. The fact that the Master was close to Katooni made it relatively easy for him to figure it out. That, and his knowledge of the galaxy's history helped out immeasurably.

"Stass Allie."

"Correct," said the farmer. "Go on to the Detour."

"Thank you, Petro," said Katooni gratefully.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"You think that's it, Hera?" asked Kanan, pointing to a bunch of farms clustered together over a wide space of land.

"It must be," she said, "It's the location the clue pointed out to us."

"Hey! Need any help there?" called a voice that sounded strangely like a clone trooper's voice.

They turned and saw an aging man dressed in farmer's fatigues, standing outside his farm with his wife and his mostly grown children, human/Twi'lek hybrids.

"Yeah, we could," said Kanan, walking over and shaking the clone farmer's hand. "We're in a race, and our latest clue told us to come here to do a Detour."

"No problem," said the man, smiling amiably, "I'm Cut Lawquane. This is my wife, Suu Lawquane, and our two kids, Shaeeah and Jek. There are enough farmers for each team here, whether they choose Herd Toasts or Nuna Roasts."

"Well, we've chosen Herd Toasts," said Hera. "As long as we met you first, how about we herd and prod your eopies, sir?"

"It would be our pleasure," said Suu.

"By the way," asked Hera, "Why is it that a Jango Fett clone is a farmer instead of a soldier for the Empire? I thought clones couldn't desert."

"That's a long story, I'm afraid," said Cut, "One that the race doesn't allow the time for me to explain. But it _is_ possible for it to happen, although it happened quite rarely. Now come on. I'll get you a prodding tool, and you can get started with our eopies."

"Can we help out, daddy?" Shaeeah asked.

"Please?" said Jek.

"No, you can't," said Suu, "This challenge is for the racers to do by themselves. Now please get back to your chores, both of you."

"Yes, mom," Shaeeah and Jek submitted.

It appeared that Cut and Suu's children hadn't entirely grown up yet to Hera and Kanan.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"There it is!" said Satine, "The farmland!"

"Aye aye, m' lady," said Bo-Katan dryly, and they came up to another one of the farmers.

"We choose you and your farm," said Satine. "We're going to do Nuna Roasts."

"Okay," said the farmer, "Come on inside my homestead, and I'll provide you with a bird and my recipe."

"Great," said Bo, "We're going to cook a nuna."

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

"Can't you understand how to read a mileage gauge, Cad?" demanded Robonino in their speeder.

"I'm not used to such ridiculous things, fish face!" said Bane. "Now leave me alone! I know what I'm doing."

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"Do you think you can get us there under 1/5 of used fuel in a gallon, Qutee?" asked Wack.

Qutee beeped in the affirmative.

"Excellent!" said Wack.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Wow! These farms are beautiful!" said Katooni.

"They sure look like a fun place to visit," said Petro.

They chose a farmer, and told him that they wanted to do Nuna Roasts.

**Sugi and Embo/Ezra and Sabine**

"I'm sorry," said the mileage farmer, "but you haven't driven efficiently enough, either of you."

"Well, I guess we've gotta answer a question now," said Ezra.

"Sometimes you have a flair for the obvious, Ezra," remarked Sabine.

"This won't be a problem, Embo," said Sugi, "We know plenty about galactic history."

They rushed to the farmer with the question, and she recited it to them. She also said that only one team at a time could answer it, that one team's answer couldn't account for the other team's place in the race, and that no eavesdropping was allowed.

Sugi and Embo went first. "I believe that would be Jedi General Stass Allie," said Sugi.

"Correct," said the farmer.

"Great," said Sugi. She and Embo moved on.

Ezra didn't know the answer at all, but Sabine could remember some details about the fall of the Jedi Order, in spite of being only two years old when the Order was given.

"Stass Allie, I think," she said.

"Correct," the farmer repeated.

"How did you know that, Sabine?" asked Ezra.

"Mandalorians like myself often talk about how foolish each Jedi General was to take command of a slave army," said Sabine, "And some of them said the Jedi deserved what they got."

Ezra looked depressed by that. "O-kayyy," he said, "I hope this doesn't mean that you're against Jedi too, Sabine. _Please_ tell me you're sympathetic towards Jedi."

Sabine rolled her eyes as they ran. "Well, I can live with the existence of Jedi if they prove themselves to be good, trustworthy people. Why else do you think I look up to Kanan, or that I was willing to befriend you, even if you _are_ a little annoying."

Ezra rolled his eyes in turn. "I don't know if I'll ever get anywhere with Sabine."

**Qutee and Wack/Cad Bane and Robonino/Echo and Fives/Ahsoka and Lux**

"Congratulations. You've driven efficiently enough," the mileage farmer said to the Droid Team and the ARC Troopers. To the Freedom Fighters and the Bad Bounty Hunters he said, "I'm sorry, but you haven't driven efficiently enough."

The droids and the clones rushed off to the Detour, while the bounty hunters and Ahsoka and Lux went looking for the question lady.

Once more, she recited the question for each team.

Bane answered first. "It was Jedi Allie. She and her cousin, Gallia, were real fools, too."

Ahsoka grimaced at Bane but said calmly, "Jedi Master Stass Allie."

"You're both correct," said the farmer. "You're free to go on."

_Back at the spaceport…_

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Where's the bloody speeder?!" Soniee said loudly. She almost yelled it.

"We gotta find it very soon," said Lagos, "Or we're gonna lose! I don't want to end up in the dregs in this leg!"

"I'm as frustrated as you are, Lagos, believe me," said Soniee impatiently, "But we can't afford to overreact too much. Frustration gets us nowhere. We still have one more place to check."

"Yeah, right," said Lagos, "I'd just love to see you find what isn't there, Soniee. You're practically a magician with your techno experience."

"Don't compare me to a sorcerer, Lagos," said Soniee warningly, "We're Mandalorians, not Jedi or Sith. Look, here's the roof of the parking lot. There's some landspeeders up here, too."

"This is ludicrous!" said Lagos.

"Wait! Look over there! There's a marked landspeeder! I told you they had to be somewhere!" said Soniee.

"All right, all right!" Lagos submitted, "So you were right after all. Let's just get this show on the road."

In the speeder, Soniee remarked, "Lagos still owes me an apology."

"I said you were right, okay?" said Lagos irritably.

"That isn't an apology," said Soniee flatly.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"They sure look like good eopies to me," said Hera.

"Let's hope so," said Kanan. Together they started to try to herd the eopies into the pen, with Kanan handling the prod.

The alien cattle bolted in several directions.

"Whoa!" shouted Kanan. "Easy there, big fellas, easy. We don't want to hurt you."

"At least not beyond branding you, anyway," said Hera.

One of the eopies screamed and ran over to a corner of the field.

"I don't think you should've mentioned that, Hera," said Kanan.

"Sorry."

**Ezra and Sabine/Sugi and Embo**

"Oh, this is going to be easy and fun," remarked Sugi.

Embo seemed to disagree, judging on his haughty grunt.

"Relax, Embo," said Sugi, "They're just cattle; what could happen?"

"I always wanted to make and eat a nuna roast," said Ezra.

"Me too," said Sabine, "But I'm afraid we're not allowed to eat the nuna we cook, just cook it and give it to the farmer."

"Not even a little taste?" asked Ezra.

"Not even a little taste," said Sabine.

"Aw, shucks," said Ezra.

**Qutee and Wack/Cad Bane and Robonino/Echo and Fives/Ahsoka and Lux**

"We choose your farm," said Wack to a farmer. "We're doing Herd Toasts."

"Herd Toasts," said Fives.

"Herd Toasts," said Bane.

"Nuna Roasts," said Lux.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"It's about time we finally got here," said Lagos, "I was afraid you got us lost again."

"Relax yourself, Lagos," said Soniee, "We're here, and that's what matters."

They got out of the car, and for the last time the farmer checked the mileage.

"Congratulations," he said, "You're within the allotted mileage."

"Oh good," said Soniee, "Then that trivia question won't slow us down further."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Hey, come on," shouted Sugi, "We just want you all to go in the pen."

Embo said something that may have been a little obscene as he helped her chase the eopies.

"I know this is embarrassing, Embo," Sugi replied, "But it has to be done if we're going to win this-aahh!" She fell over.

"I think my ankle injury is getting a little bit worse right now," she said.

Embo spoke to her.

"No, I don't need to rest now, Embo," she replied, "I can handle this."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Roast nuna is one of my favorite foods," commented Katooni as she applied melted butter to her roast. It was already beginning to smell good.

"Mine, too," said Petro. "I hope we can take one home if we win this leg."

"It's too much to hope for," said Katooni, "But who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky."

They giggled together.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"I didn't know Saleucami farmers made such intricate nuna meals," said Ezra.

"You didn't know that roast nuna is prepared with the utmost delicacy, Ezra?" Sabine shook her head. "Where have you been all your life?"

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "You don't recall, Sabine? Mostly hiding out on Lothal."

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"Okay, it looks like everybody's here," said Satine uneasily, "We and the Rebel Leaders made it, and then, suddenly, everyone else does, too. I hope this nuna isn't too complex to cook."

"Same here," said Bo-Katan, "Although I've never eaten a nuna in my life, and I'm curious to know what the best roasts taste like."

"You might find out someday," said Satine, "Maybe even today."

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"It's like hunting an akul," said Ahsoka, "A very tame, small one. My kind, the Togrutas, always hunt for our food, and we cook it the old-fashioned way usually, instead in an electric oven. This is a cakewalk compared to hunting the akul."

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Hey! Be careful with that thing, Soniee!" cried Lagos.

But it was too late. They had applied the butter and decorations satisfactorily, but when they tried to cook it, it was accidentally burned.

"I'm sorry," said the farmer, "But you must start again with a fresh nuna."

"This is silly!" Lagos said in a frustrated voice. " How can cooking a damn nuna be so hard?"

"Shut it, Lagos," snapped Soniee, "If you don't stop distracting me, we'll never win the race."

Lagos sighed.

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

Cad Bane and Robonino waded through the muck of the farmyard, chasing their eopies.

"I've never done such dirty work before in my life, Robonino!" Bane complained.

"You think you've got it bad," said Robonino with a squeal, "I'm so short, I'm literally swimming in dirt and manure here!"

"Well, then," Bane surmised, "Maybe the great Cad Bane is a little lucky for once."

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"This isn't my kind of thing, Fives," said Echo. "I'd rather be in a much cleaner place, like Kamino."

"I know what you mean," said Fives, "We're not farm people. We grew up in a city with weapons and armor. I mean, how the heck are we supposed to herd these eopies into the pen, anyway?"

The eopies made a noise like an animal's laugh.

"Bad eopies!" said Echo, "Don't laugh at us, come on!"

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

The farmer looked alarmed to see a pit droid with his prodding device chasing his cattle around.

"Baaa! Baaa!" Wack imitated the eopies. Qutee whistled a response.

"Qutee," said Wack, "Of course imitating their voices is going to coax them into the pen effectively."

Qutee spun her dome from side to side and showed him how it was done. She used her binary language to create a signal, one that the eopies listened to carefully. Then, they started to walk into the pen as a whole herd.

"Qutee, you are a genius!" Wack said, jumping up and down, almost hitting Qutee with the prod.

"Do be careful with that prod, droid!" shouted the farmer angrily.

"No problem, sir," replied Wack. "All I have to do is point it at the eopie's rump and press it against the rump for a second, right?"

The farmer glared at him. "I don't trust you to handle my cattle properly! You! Mech droid! Do the rest of the job for him!"

Qutee chirped affirmatively and took the branding tool, heating it up.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Let's go, eopies!" said Sugi, "Go through the pen's door now!"

After a half hour of chasing rebellious eopies around, they finally started to go into the pen. Embo seemed pretty eager to end the challenge as quickly as possible, because he jumped over the fence with the heated branding tool and proceeded to brand each eopie, one by one, very rapidly.

"Hey, take it easy with my eopies!" cried the nervous farmer.

Embo saluted him, and finished the job just as fast, but with less kinetic force.

"Kon twahk!" he said triumphantly.

"All right," said the disturbed farmer, "Thanks for your help with my cattle. There is your next clue."

"All right!" said Sugi, "We're in the lead again!"

Embo chortled as they boarded their BARC speeders with their nuna.

_"Teams must now take a nuna roast by BARC speeder transportation back to the Capital City. The teams who did Nuna Roasts will use the nunas they successfully cooked, while the teams who did Herd Toasts will be provided with one by their respective farmer. In this Roadblock, when they reach the outskirts of the City, a man will give each team a tray and a glass of fine wine, and they will attempt to carry the nuna and the wine balanced on the tray without dropping or breaking them, in the middle of a very busy, rush hour street. Their destination? The mayor's office. After they have handed the nuna and the wine over to the mayor, the mayor's assistant will hand them their next clue."_

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

"Those other bounty hunters sure are fast," remarked Robonino.

"Don't worry about them," growled Bane, "Let's just get these dirty cattle into the pen sometime today."

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"Easy, easy," said Hera, trying to soothe the eopies as Kanan branded them one by one. "You know, Kanan," she said to her friend, "I'm not sure I like it when farmers do this to their cattle, although I don't mean any offense against the Lawquane family at all."

"Me neither," said Kanan, "But for some farmers, this kind of practice is necessary, no matter how painful it is."

"I know," said Hera, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

After a few more moments, they finished the job.

"Thank you very much," said Suu, "You were a lot of help."

"Thanks for letting us use your farm, too," Hera offered. "I wish we had more time to spend together."

"Maybe we'll get the chance someday," said Cut. "You never know. Anyway, there's your next clue."

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Lawquane," said Kanan, "May the Force be with you and your family."

The Lawquanes handed over a thoroughly cooked nuna, and the racers rode away on their BARC speeders.

"It's good to almost be in the lead," said Hera.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"I think I'm supposed to put this saffron or whatever it is on the nuna, right?" Ezra asked, _after_ putting said ingredient on the nuna.

"Ezra!" cried Sabine, "You're not supposed to put that on a nuna roast! And why did you use oil instead of butter to flavor it?!"

"I'm sorry," said the farmer, "This isn't the way my family does it. You'll have to start over."

"I hope we're not going to be stuck here a very long time," complained Ezra.

"I hope you stop being ignorant of everything we come across in this race," complained Sabine back.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

Katooni took her nuna roast out of the oven and breathed in the warm aroma with a satisfied smile.

"Mr. Farmer, sir," said Petro, "I hope this nuna roast is to your delectable satisfaction." He presented their finished roast to the farmer.

"That's great," said the farmer, "That's excellent, in fact. Here's your next clue."

"Yay!" Katooni and Petro cheered.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"We hope this is a good roast, young farmer," said Bo, "Because I don't enjoy doing the same thing twice in a row."

"Excellent, very good," said the farmer. "There's your next clue."

"Thank you," said Satine, pecking him on the cheek, which briefly drew the attention of his wife and kids. Soon they too were on their way.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"So that's how you fly a BARC speeder, then?" asked Katooni.

"Yup," said the farmer, "That's all there is to it."

"Then I guess we're ready to go," said Petro.

"Better hold tight to that nuna bird, Petro," said Katooni, "so we don't lose it."

"Don't worry about that, Katooni," said Petro, "I've got it all under control."

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

Qutee was quarreling and dueling with Wack for possession and control of the branding tool.

"I can do it, Qutee!" he said. "Don't trouble yourself!"

Qutee gave him an electric shock to stun him, and then used her magnetic coil in her dome to wrest the tool away from him. Then she proceeded to slowly and easily brand each eopie, attempting to soothe them with some binary whistling and humming.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Soniee! You burned the nuna again!" Lagos was almost livid.

"Be quiet!" Soniee snapped again, "This is not the time for a mental meltdown! Just relax, I'll get it next time."

"I find that impossible to believe," said Lagos in all sincerity. "It blows that we've prepared so hard for this race, only to be brought down by a stupid nuna!"

"Quiet," said Soniee through clenched teeth.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"At last! I got the perfect roast roasted for you, Mr. Farmer," said Ezra, presenting their second nuna to the farmer.

"All right," he said, "I'm happy with that. There's your next clue."

"Oh boy," said Ezra, "We're going back to the Capital! This should be fun!"

"I don't know if I'd call carrying nuna and wine through a busy street fun, Ezra," said Sabine.

**Cad Bane and Robonino/Ahsoka and Lux/Echo and Fives**

"You've managed to take care of my cattle efficiently," said one of the farmers to Bane and Robonino, "There is your next clue."

"Good work, clones," said another farmer to the ARCs, "Here's your next clue."

"With great pleasure," said one more farmer to Ahsoka and Lux, "there's your next clue!"

Each of these three teams cheered before moving on. Ahsoka and Lux were the first to go.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"Okay, I think that's the guy with the trays and wine glasses," said Hera.

"Good," said Kanan, "Let's get it on."

The man with the tray and wine helped Hera get a good, steady hold on it, and gave her and Kanan general directions to the mayor's office.

"Thanks, sir," said Hera. They began to walk through the street.

It was indeed a _busy_ street, with natives, tourists, businessmen, and Imperials to be found walking everywhere. Hera had to dodge an Ugnaught who was running from some stormtroopers.

"I hate having to witness these sorts of things while we're having fun in a race, Kanan," she said sadly.

"I do, too," said Kanan, "But at least we don't have to worry about our own hides for a while. And as for the people who _are_ suffering, we just can't do anything right now. After we win the million, we'll more than make up for our neglect during the race."

Hera smiled as they walked on. "You always know how to make my day, Kanan."

Kanan smiled back. "I thought it was the other way around. Watch it!"

She had to dodge the incoming stormtroopers next.

**Lagos and Soniee/Qutee and Wack**

Soniee delicately took her third nuna roast out of the farmer's oven and placed it on his table.

He and his wife took a very close and careful look at it. The Cadets were pretty tense.

"Very good," the farmer said, "You finally managed to get it. There's your next clue."

Lagos and Soniee breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you very much, sir," said Lagos. "Thanks," said Soniee.

Wack seemed to be sulking as Qutee put the last branding mark on the last eopie.

"Well, it's been a pleasure," said the farmer. "There is your next clue. And I hope I never see you again."

"Yes, sir," Wack saluted him. Qutee chirped and warbled.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

Bo-Katan was handling her nuna and wine tray with grim determination. She was a pretty agile and nimble woman, but even her agility made it tricky for her to balance a tray _and_ maneuver through a crowd.

"This isn't as easy as I thought it would be," she said to her sister.

"Just relax yourself," said Satine, trying to improve morale, "Don't shake with frustration or anger, and try to walk like you're walking on air. That might help you."

"It's nice to know that you have some childlike ideas on how to improve myself," Bo said sarcastically.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"This should be easy," said Ezra. He had elected to hold the tray in this Roadblock.

"Don't get overconfident, Ezra," advised Sabine. "But if you think you can do it, knock yourself out."

Ezra chuckled. "Okayyy," he said uncertainly. He started to walk out into the street with Sabine close behind. But they got no further than thirty feet when Ezra was jostled by a rude passerby. He dropped the wine, but managed to save the nuna.

"NO! NO!" he cried.

"Come on, you dropped it! Let's go back!" Sabine said impatiently.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"Oof! Oooff! OOOOFF!" Echo grumbled as he lost his wine and nuna to another drunken wino.

"This isn't easy at all," he said, "I can't just run through them, like we could when fighting clankers in the Clone Wars. Any advice, brother?"

"I guess patience is the only thing that will work in the end," said Fives. "In a challenge like this, it's the best friend we've got."

"Yeah, you're right," said Echo. "Let's go back and get another nuna and more wine."

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

Ahsoka weaved through the countless hurried people without any problem.

"Amazing, Ahsoka! How do you do it?" asked Lux.

"It's something called echolocation," Ahsoka replied, "Togrutas like me can sense how to move efficiently in a crowded space, among many people or things. It's a great talent to have at a time like this." She grinned at him.

"Yeah, it sure is," said Lux. "Several teams got here ahead of us, and we're going to beat 'em anyway."

And indeed they did. A matter of minutes later, they made it to the mayor's office, and he gladly accepted the food and drink. Then his assistant gave Ahsoka and Lux their next clue.

"Go to the memorial grounds of the Siege of Saleucami."

_"Teams must now figure out that the memorial grounds of the Siege of Saleucami, a legendary, but devastating Outer Rim Siege during the Clone Wars, is the Saleucami Capital Cemetery, located on the opposite side of the huge Capital City, in a barren area surrounded by active geysers. This is the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated."_

"Let's find this memorial, and fast!" said Ahsoka.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"No, I can't help you," said Sugi to Embo, "My ankle is still swollen and hurting. I could never hope to carry that tray through this crowd. Wait a minute...there's the mayor's office! Quick, Embo! Get in there before somebody knocks that tray over!"

Embo waved one hand impatiently and they rushed into the office. The mayor's assistant gave them their next clue. "Go to the memorial grounds of the Siege of Saleucami."

"Okay, let's go!" said Sugi.

"Okaie!" Embo responded.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

Ezra had managed to carry his tray a lot farther this time.

"Maybe you're better at this than I had thought at first," said Sabine.

"Aw, it's easy," boasted Ezra.

But he made the mistake of swinging his arms in a shrug, and he threw the tray. It crashed into an Aqualish, who snarled a curse in his own language at Ezra.

Ezra grinned uneasily. "Sorry, mister," he said, waving.

Sabine shook her head and pouted under her helmet. "You really are a clumsy oaf, Ezra."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

Katooni didn't feel comfortable carrying her tray through the huge crowd of people.

"How many people have to be on the streets all at once at this time of day, anyway?" she wanted to know.

"Just remember your lessons about confidence, Katooni," suggested Petro. "I know you can do it. Just trust the Force, and walk through those people like they aren't even there, and it won't be any problem."

Katooni looked at him. "Well, if you have that much confidence in me," she said, "then I don't see why I can't have the same feeling. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Petro."

She steeled herself, and then she walked into the street, followed closely by Petro. She felt like she was flowing with the Force as people almost hit her, but the Force always guided her to the right direction to get out of the way, and she managed to continue balancing the tray perfectly at the same time.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"I hope that's the mayor's office," said Bo-Katan, "because my arms can't take this much longer."

"I think it is," said Satine. "Yes, that's our destination, all right."

"That's a relief," said Bo. She carried the tray inside to give to the mayor, and they soon received the same clue as the others.

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"I think the best place to go to find out where this memorial is would be a library," said Lux.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Ahsoka, "Look over there! There's a public library. We can't check out any books, but maybe they'll let us take a quick look at one of the history books."

They ran into the library and asked a librarian where the history holobooks could be found. They chose one about Saleucami's history in the Clone Wars and immediately after. They soon read that the Siege's memorial grounds were the Saleucami Capital Cemetery.

The librarian showed them how to get there with a holomap, and they were on their way.

**Qutee and Wack/Lagos and Soniee**

"Watch it, Qutee!" Wack admonished his "girlfriend." "You are not as skilled as Artoo at carrying a tray of wine and food!"

Qutee beeped a raspberry at Wack.

Lagos dodged a wag on the street, just barely managing to keep her stuff on her tray. "Aren't you going to improve my morale, Soniee?" she asked.

"Nope," said Soniee.

"But why not?" demanded Lagos.

"Because you've been offering me the polar opposite of support for this entire leg," Soniee replied.

"I don't believe this!" shouted Lagos, "You've got to stop putting me through this claptrap, Soniee!"

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Go to the memorial grounds of the Siege of Saleucami," said the assistant.

"Great!" Petro and Katooni said together.

"See? I told you that you could do it," said Petro to Katooni.

"Yeah," Katooni responded, "Sometimes I really amaze myself."

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"Look!" said Fives. "There's the office at last!"

"About time, too," said Echo, "I think my wrists are going to break from being frozen in this painful position."

They walked into the mayor's office. He was waiting for them. They presented him with his latest meal, and he smiled.

"I'm never going to be anybody's waiter again!" Echo said loudly.

"Go to the memorial grounds of the Siege of Saleucami."

"All right," said Echo, "Let's go to the memorial grounds of the Siege of Saleucami."

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"That's it! That's it!" Ahsoka cried.

"You know, it's a little morbid that the Pit Stop of this leg of the race is a graveyard," remarked Lux.

They ran into the old burial grounds, and found Dex standing next to yet another Saleucami farmer, beside the memorial stone for all the clone troopers who fell in the battle.

"You think people like this could make good farmers when they get older?" Dex asked the farmer.

"I'll bet they would," said the farmer, "They're already hardy enough to be smugglers."

Ahsoka and Lux laughed. "I don't know if that's in our future or not," said Ahsoka, "But we'll keep a couple of open minds, just in case."

"Ahsoka, Lux, congratulations. You are team number one!" Dex proclaimed.

"Yes!" Ahsoka cheered. She and Lux hugged enthusiastically. "We won!"

"And as the winners of this leg of the race," continued Dex, "the two of you have each won an Alpha-3 _Nimbus_-class V-Wing starfighter of the Old Republic."

"Whoo!" said Lux, "We can find some good uses for those!"

"Yeah," said Ahsoka, "Those starfighters are better by far than the Imperial TIE Fighters, and we can use them against the Empire if we ever need to."

"And if we don't need to," said Lux, "we'll still be able to travel in style with them!"

Ahsoka and Lux hugged again.

**Kanan and Hera/Ezra and Sabine**

"Next time, Ezra, I'm carrying the tray," said Sabine upon their arrival at the mayor's office.

Ezra looked embarrassed.

Kanan and Hera were amused by this, especially Hera.

Both teams received the clue.

"Come on, Hera!" said Kanan. "We've got to get to that Pit Stop, and we're presently neck-in-neck with another team!"

"You're not getting ahead of us, Kanan!" said Sabine.

Both teams began to run.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Let's try the library over there. I say this library is the best place to find out where the Pit Stop is," reasoned Sugi. "If you want to find a memorial ground, it's best to search in a public library with history books."

"Rawk ta khuok?" Embo asked her.

"Yes, that's it, Embo," said Sugi, "That's where we're going."

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"Really, Qutee!" said Wack, "You should learn better coordination for carrying a tray!"

"Go to the memorial grounds of the Siege of Saleucami."

"Come on, Qutee," said Wack, "We must go to the memorial grounds of the Siege of Saleucami."

Qutee warbled questioningly.

"I do not know where or what the memorial grounds are," said Wack, "We will find out."

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"Somebody told us that the memorial grounds are somewhere at the other side of the City," said Fives. "We're almost there. Do you think we should check the cemetery first, or something else?"

"Cemeteries are so creepy. Let's just go in the old castle," suggested Echo.

They entered the old building to find that it was empty.

"It's certainly handsome, and quaint," remarked Fives.

"I wonder if it dates back to the Golden Age of the Old Republic," said Echo. "But it certainly isn't the Pit Stop."

"Definitely not the Pit Stop," agreed Fives.

**Sugi and Embo/Satine and Bo-Katan**

Sugi and Embo ran up to the Pit Stop mat, followed closely by Satine and Bo.

"Sugi and Embo, congratulations. You are tram number two!" said Dex.

"Excellent!" said Sugi. Embo voiced his agreement. They high-fives each other.

"Satine and Bo-Katan, you are team number three!"

The Mando Sisters looked very pleased to finally be ahead in the race.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

Qutee asked Wack where they should go to ask for directions.

"I believe that the best place to go for information is a public place with lots of knowledgeable people," said Wack. "I recommend that we try this cantina. It is always good to ask directions in a cantina."

Qutee didn't entirely agree, and reminded Wack that many cantinas had a "no droids" policy.

"Do not worry, Qutee," said Wack, "If there is any trouble, I will be there to rescue you from danger."

Qutee whistled to herself nervously.

Inside, many of the patrons sneered at the two droids.

"Excuse us," said Wack politely, "We are looking for directions to the memorial grounds of the Siege of Saleucami."

The bartender glared at him. "You do realize, don't you, that we don't serve your kind at this establishment?"

"Sorry, sir," said Wack, "But we are not here to cause any trouble. All we want is some friendly directions to-"

"I think I can help you," said a patron, a Lannik.

"Oh good," said Wack, "It is good to see that somebody is willing to help us out."

"A little to the east of here, within the city," explained the Lannik, "there is a square where several statues of various heroes of the Clone Wars are immortalized in stone. I believe that some of the statues are of heroes of Saleucami."

"Ah yes," said Wack gratefully, "Thank you so much, sir."

"Don't mention it, weirdo," the Lannik replied.

"And now I want you to beat it on out of my bar," said the bartender, "before I have to come out from behind here and throw you out myself!"

"No problem, Mr. Bartender," said Wack. "Come on, Qutee, let us go!"

Qutee warbled uncertainly, and followed him out.

**Katooni and Petro/Kanan and Hera/Ezra and Sabine**

The Younglings made it to the Pit Stop. Katooni was a little bit spooked by it, but she forgot her fear when she saw Dex and the mat.

"Katooni and Petro, you are team number four!" said Dex.

"Yeah!" the children cheered. Petro raised his hand in the air. Katooni wiped away a tear of joy.

The Rebel Leaders managed to outrun the Young Rebels in a footrace to the Pit Stop.

"Kanan and Hera, you are team number five!"

"Excellent!" said Kanan, smiling. Hera clapped her gloved hands.

"Ezra and Sabine, you are team number six!"

Ezra and Sabine clapped their hands together.

**Cad Bane and Robonino/Lagos and Soniee**

"You've got to learn how to walk straight, bubble brain!" Bane told Robonino as they finally arrived with their nuna and wine.

"If I had walked straight, we wouldn't be here right now, bluey!" Robonino replied.

"I can see we're not the only ones with communication issues today," remarked Soniee.

"Don't test me, Soniee," Lagos said, "I'm getting tired of your arrogance."

"Really? I thought you were the arrogant one," said Soniee.

"I resent that!" Lagos retorted.

They handed over their goods, and the mayor's assistant said one more time:

"Go to the memorial grounds of the Siege of Saleucami."

"Come on, Robonino!" Bane roared. "We're probably close to last, and we're neck-in-neck with another team!"

"Don't try to stop us, bounty hunters!" said Soniee.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

Somehow, Echo and Fives had managed to find the true Pit Stop.

"Echo and Fives, you are team number seven!" Dex announced.

"Great!" the clones said, and gave each other a brotherly hug.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"Look over there, Qutee!" said Wack excitedly, "I think we have found the Pit Stop! There are the statues!"

Qutee sounded uncertain again.

"You do not see the mat, or Dex?" Wack asked.

Qutee beeped negatively.

"Well then," said Wack, "Let us look around and find them."

They walked up to a lady who was observing the statues. "Excuse me, ma'am," said Wack, "But this is the memorial grounds of the Siege of Saleucami, right?"

She looked at him in surprise. "No, of course not, you silly droid. This is the Heroes' Pavilion. War heroes are commemorated here. The Saleucami Capital Cemetery is where you want to go."

Quite whistled, as if to say, "I told you so."

"And where exactly is this cemetery, ma'am?" Wack inquired.

"Way off behind the rear of the City," she said, "In a barren patch not far from an old castle."

"You have got to be kidding me! Wack exclaimed. "Whoo! We are way off."

Qutee and Wack took off for the true Pit Stop. Quite told Wack something.

"You are right, Qutee," Wack agreed, "Bad directions are worse than no directions."

Qutee beeped a raspberry again.

**Cad Bane and Robonino/Lagos and Soniee**

Bane and Robonino managed to get to the mat a few minutes ahead of Lagos and Soniee.

"Cad Bane and Robonino, you are team number eight and you are still in this race!" said Dex.

"That's good to hear," said Robonino.

"It would be, if you would just learn to do your job better," said Bane coldly.

Shortly afterward, Lagos and Soniee ran up to the Pit Stop. Neither of them were smiling.

"You are team number nine, and you are still in this race," said Dex, hoping to raise their spirits a little. It didn't work very well.

"You don't look happy at all. Especially not you, Lagos," Dex remarked.

"I'm all right," said Lagos.

"We've been having some communication issues today," said Soniee. "And Lagos thinks that I'm harassing her or being a jackass or something."

"Is it that important to you to communicate better with each other?" asked Dex.

"Yes," said Soniee.

Lagos sighed, put her hand to her face, and turned around. "I can't do this anymore."

"Lagos, don't walk away," Dex urged.

"No! I can't do this! Why are you doing this to me!?" Lagos complained furiously.

"Don't walk away," Dex insisted.

"How am I supposed to do the things I'm supposed to do," demanded Lagos, "if my own best friend won't help me a little better than she is?"

The local farmer looked uncomfortable.

"Do you want to win the race, or not?" Dec asked firmly.

Lagos sighed again. "I want to win the race, but i can't do it with an unsupportive friend claiming I have communication issues."

"I'm sure we'll get over this, Dex," Soniee offered. "As soon as Lagos loses her pouty face and attitude, we'll be back up and running."

Lagos shook her head, still stone-faced.

Qutee and Wack: Droid Team

"Those guys sent us the wrong way," said Wack to Dex when they finally arrived at the Pit Stop.

Dex looked at the two hapless droids. "Qutee and Wack, I am afraid that you are the last team to arrive."

Qutee and Wack looked mournful, for droids, at least.

"But i have some good news for you," Dex continued, "This is a non-elimination leg, so you are still in this race!"

Qutee and Wack were ecstatic. They cheered in their own droid voices.

"That is so good to hear!" said Wack, "Would you not say so, Qutee?"

Qutee went crazy with joy.

Dex smiled. "However," he said next, "because you came in last, at some point during the next leg, the two of you are going to have to overcome a Speed Bump before you can move on."

"That is all right," said Wack, "If Corporal Wack and his pal, QT-KT, can survive a non-elimination leg by being the last team to arrive, we can handle any problem that tries to stop us!"

Qutee and Wack basked in the moment.

* * *

_Next time, on The Amazing Race..._

_...Some teams take a pretty tough quiz, while others have to deal with raw meat..._

"How can any sentient eat _raw meat_?"

"Politics are such a monster, Sabine!"

"I don't like the fact that we're working with the same race that Imperial Inquisitor is part of."

_...And as the race goes on, Sugi's ankle injury gets worse, and puts the Good Bounty Hunters' race in jeopardy._

"Aahh! I fell again!"

"Toot takle?"

"My legs are failing me."

"Wakee nu shawk?"

"I've got a broken flipper here!"


	5. Leg 4: Politics Are Such a Monster!

**Leg 4: Politics Are Such a Monster!**

_Previously on The Amazing Race…_

_…Ten teams arrived on the Outer Rim world of Saleucami…_

"Lead dog, baby! Head of the pack!"

"Here we are, Embo, leaving the beautiful ice world of Hoth."

_…At the very beginning, Sugi took a nasty fall…_

"Aahh! I'm all right, Embo. I just took a fall. A rather big fall, but I'm fine."

_…Qutee and Wack were out of sync at the farmland challenges…_

"Whistle!"

"Of course imitating their voices is going to coax them into the pen effectively."

_…While Katooni and Petro had the time of their lives roasting a nuna…_

"Roast nuna is one of my favorite foods."

"Mine, too."

_…After a tricky walk to the mayor's office with some meat and wine, Ahsoka and Lux became the latest winners of the latest leg…_

"Ahsoka, Lux, congratulations. You are team number one!"

_…While Lagos and Soniee had a mental meltdown when they arrived…_

"I can't do this! Why are you doing this to me!?"

_…And when misdirected Qutee and Wack came in last, they had some relieving news._

"This is a non-elimination leg, so you are still in this race!"

"That is so good to hear!"

**Freedom Fighters Steal First Place; Droid Team Survives Last Place**

_Ten teams still remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

* * *

_"The planet Saleucami honors its dead by commemorating them in this sacred ground called the Saleucami Capital Cemetery,"_ said Dex. _"And it is from this precious location that the teams will depart on the next leg of the Race. This time, their destination is the porous, arid world of Utapau. Ahsoka and Lux won the last leg of the race, and will depart first."_

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters; 1st to Depart**

"Let's read that clue," said Ahsoka.

"Go to the spaceport and catch the next flight to Utapau," Lux read.

"Oh, Utapau," said Ahsoka, "I always wished I had seen that world during the Clone Wars."

"It's a peaceful place," said Lux, "Or it would be if it weren't for the Imperial presence there."

"Well, let's go! No time like the present!"

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters; 2nd to Depart**

"Now we're leaving the stinking town of Capital City, Saleucami," said Sugi.

Embo nodded.

"I can tell you, Embo," Sugi continued, "This injury is getting a little bit worse right now. I've got to put some ice on it when we get to the spaceport."

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters; 3rd to Depart**

"We've just got to get to that spaceport before too many other teams do, Bo," said Satine.

"Yes, I know that," said Bo-Katan, "Can't you see I'm running faster than you are?"

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings; 4th to Depart**

"I'm sorry to leave such a nice place as this," said Katooni, "But it excites me even more to be going to Utapau. That's supposed to be a very exotic world, with amazing structures, sinkhole cities, and bizarre wildlife."

"Yeah," said Petro, "I've always to see a dactillion!"

_"I've_ always wanted to see a varactyl!" said Katooni.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders; 5th to Depart**

"I don't like the fact that we're working with the same race that Imperial Inquisitor is part of," remarked Kanan as he and Hera ran.

"That's prejudice, Kanan, and you know that," chided Hera, "The Inquisitor is one Pau'an. Most other known Pau'ans are supposed to be a lot friendlier than he is."

"I hope you're right," said Kanan. "I hope you're right."

**Ahsoka and Lux/Sugi and Embo/Satine and Bo-Katan/Katooni and Petro/Kanan and Hera**

"Say, when does your next flight for Utapau leave?" Ahsoka asked a terminal clerk.

"In the morning," he replied, "10:00 sharp."

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels; 6th to Depart**

Sabine was doing a funny walk down a sidewalk, chasing a few loose nunas and going, "Bok, bok, bok, bok, bok, bok, bok! Going to Utapau, with the birdies!"

"The other teams are so square," Sabine remarked, "We've got eight hours to kill, and they're all just gonna camp outside the spaceport until then? People, you're on Saleucami!"

Ezra was seen doing a little jig on the streets, entertaining some homeless people who couldn't sleep. When he was finished, he offered them some free money, which they took gratefully.

"Yeah, I'm gonna entertain myself on the streets and find a pub for kids!" said Ezra, "If such a thing exists, that is!"

"And I'm gonna leave some art behind me as my legacy for coming here!" said Sabine.

Sabine spray-painted her starbird symbol on the back wall of a building used as an Imperial office. She admired her handiwork.

"Hmm, needs a little something," she said thoughtfully. She spray-painted the words, "The Amazing Race" over part of the starbird, in her favorite magenta color, and then painted one spot black and speckled it with many tiny white spots, like a galaxy full of star systems.

"This is what The Amazing Race is about," said Ezra, "Seeing the galaxy."

Ezra danced outside a cantina to a lively song that sounded like Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes were playing it.

"This music is as cheesy as heck!" he said.

"And once we win," said Sabine, "We'll show the others that the best racers enjoy their time racing, and don't just concentrate on getting to the end."

_(All the teams were gathered outside the spaceport by the time it was close for the flight to take off. Ezra and Sabine re-joined them at about that moment.)_

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"Well, it looks like everybody's here," said Ahsoka, observing the other teams as they took their seats.

"It looks like Sugi's ankle is really chafing her," whispered Lux, "Look at how she's limping!"

"I don't think you should stare, Lux," said Ahsoka, "It might be considered a little rude."

"Right. Sorry," said Lux, turning back to her and looking dreamily into her eyes.

_(The teams just went with the flow as they rode the space liner to their next destination. A few of them had comments to say as they flew through light speed.)_

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"I'm glad that Lagos has finally managed to calm down after that hard day yesterday," said Soniee, "I hope we don't have any more communication problems during this journey."

"I really enjoy looking at the stars and planets as we fly through space," said Lagos, "Even when we're in light speed."

"It's absolutely gorgeous," said Soniee. "Korkie and Amis should see this more often."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"I've done my best to let my ankle heal ever since I slipped on that blasted ice on Hoth," said Sugi, "But it still looks like Mace Windu's lightsaber. But I'm still not going to let it stop us. Embo and I are bounty hunters, and bounty hunters don't whine. They get back up and they keep going."

"Sentients," the pilot droid announced, "We are approaching the Utapau system."

"Oh good," said Katooni, "This is going to be easy and fun."

"I'll say," said Petro with a grin.

_Upon arrival on a spaceport platform somewhere in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, the ship landed. While the other passengers stayed on the ship to go to one of the cities, the racers got off and found their next Route Info clue._

"Ride a dactillion…"

"…above the plains of Utapau…"

"…and try to find Pau City…"

"…the town of Tion Medon…"

"…out of ten sinkhole cities to choose from."

"Riding a dactillion is gonna be a blast!" said Petro.

"I think I remember where to find Pau City," said Echo.

"That'll take some searching," said Sabine.

"Pau City, are you sure?" asked Bo-Katan.

One by one, each team boarded a flying dactillion beast along with an experienced Pau'an rider, and the teams were sent off in different directions towards the general vicinity of the ten cities.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Wow!" said Katooni, "This view is amazing!"

"I agree," said Petro, "If I could, I'd love to have one of these babies as a pet."

"I am afraid that would be extraordinarily dangerous, young man," said the Pau'an guiding the dactillion. "Dactillions are quite wild creatures, just like varactyls, and they can be quite violent if they are not treated well."

"Aw, I'd treat him very well," boasted Petro, "And with a touch of the Force, he would be under my complete control."

"All the same, I would advise against it," said the Pau'an, "It is not good, because even if you could tame the beast not to hurt you or your friend, she could still attack other people whom she would see as strangers."

"I think he's right, Petro," said Katooni, "It's not worth the risk."

"Aw, that's too bad," said Petro, brushing the side of their dactillion with his foot.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"This view is something else, would you not say so, Qutee?" asked Wack.

Qutee trilled with nervousness.

"Ah, come on, Qutee," said Wack, "It will not last that long, and the view is great, even if the surface of the planet _is_ a little bleak."

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"I think that's it, Bo-Katan," said Satine, pointing to one of the largest of the sinkhole cities below.

"It should be," said Bo-Katan. "Mister, take us down there. We think that's Pau City."

"At once, ma'am," said the Pau'an.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"There go Satine and Bo-Katan!" said Lagos, "That must be Pau City."

"Looks like it," said Soniee, "Just look at that enormous sinkhole it's set into the side of!"

"All of these cities are built into sinkholes, ladies," said their pilot, "But if you are confident that is Pau City, I'll gladly drop you off there."

"Then let's do it!" Lagos said impatiently.

**Kanan and Hera/Echo and Fives/Cad Bane and Robonino**

"Is that Pau City, Kanan?" Hera pointed to a large, populous city in one of the biggest sinkholes.

"I'd know Pau City any day," said Kanan, who didn't sound entirely thrilled. "This is where Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was almost murdered by his treacherous 'friend,' Commander Cody, during Order 66."

"Kanan, that's in the past now," Hera said firmly, "And Commander Cody is probably long gone by now. The important thing is that General Kenobi lived, when so many others didn't, and you should be glad that the Force was with him that day."

Kanan gave a small smile. "Thanks, Hera," he said, "I'll try to remember that."

"That's Pau City!" exclaimed Fives. "I recall poor Cody became a victim of the pull of Order 66 there at the end of the Clone Wars!"

"There's nothing we can do for Cody right now, Fives," said Echo, "Let's just land and get on with this."

"It's about time we finally started to get into the lead!" remarked Bane.

"You should start giving me credit for the things we do for once, Cad, and soon," said Robonino.

"I'll think about it," said Bane.

As the five teams landed, one by one, a few Pau'ans and a crew of Utai, the two native races of Utapau, stepped out of the darkness to greet them.

"Greetings, racers," said one of the oldest Pau'ans, who was particularly regally dressed. "Welcome to Pau City, Utapau. I am Tion Medon, Master of Port Administration of Pau City, and this is my chief aide, Lampay Fey." He gestured to another Pau'an standing near him. Fey folded his long-fingered hands and nodded.

"We have the next clue for your race right here," said Medon, gesturing to a clue box standing near the Utais' re-fueling station.

Each team took a clue and read about the next Detour.

"Pau'an Politics or Utai Utilities," read Hera.

"I learned enough about politics in the Senate when I was growing up," said Kanan, "Let's do Pau'an Politics."

"Pau'an Politics it is," agreed Hera.

"We'll do Pau'an Politics," said Satine.

"We're doing Pau'an Politics," said Soniee.

"We prefer Utai Utilities," said Echo.

"We'll take on Utai Utilities," said Bane, "There's no way I'm gonna get involved with something like politics, which no bounty hunter should get involved with."

"Me neither," said Robonino.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Could that be Pau City down there?" asked Katooni.

"What makes you think so?" asked Petro.

"It looks like there are a lot of dactillions on the platform down there," replied Katooni, "And I think I can see a bunch of little guys walking around, too."

"Let's try it, then," said Petro, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Take us down to that city, please."

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"I don't know how they expect us to just _find_ Pau City," Sabine said from her seat.

Ezra looked at the ground for a moment. Then, he said, "There. Right down there."

"I will take us down right now, young man," said the pilot.

"How did you know, Ezra?' asked a surprised Sabine.

"I don't know," asked Ezra, "I guess I just…knew. You know, Zeb asked me that question once before too, you know. I hope that not _all _my companions on the _Ghost_ are gonna ask me that question, besides Chopper, of course."

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"Follow those big birdies please, sir," said Wack, "That has got to be Pau City."

"You should not always trust where others think your destination is, droid," said the Pau'an pilot philosophically, "But I'll do as you say, whether it's Pau City, or not."

At the bottom, it indeed was Pau City. Ezra and Sabine chose Pau'an Politics, and the Younglings chose Utai Utilities. The Droids were about to choose, but then an Utai worker pointed out the Speed Bump sign nearby.

"Oh! Our Speed Bump! Well, I suppose it had to come sooner or later," said Wack.

_"Before moving on to the Detour, Qutee and Wack must help several Utai technicians and mechanics fix and refuel a small starfighter in the hanger bay nearby. It's really a simple little job, but it must be done before they can continue the Race. In the meantime, the other teams must do either Pau'an Politics or Utai Utilities. In Pau'an Politics, teams have to sit through a meeting about the basics of Utapaun politics, headed by Port Administrator Tion Medon. Then they must take a quiz that will test their knowledge and listening skills on the subject. Once both team members have passed the quiz with 75% or more of the answers correct, Lampay Fey will hand them their next clue. In Utai Utilities, teams must follow a group of Utai workmen to a storehouse deep within the sinkhole Pau City is built into, and help them move 30 slabs of raw meat, a Pau'an's preferred diet, onto a strong varactyl's back, and then ride the wild beast back to the upper levels of Pau City and to a local restaurant. There, an Utai chef will hand them their next clue."_

**Sugi and Embo/Ahsoka and Lux**

"That's it, Lux," said Ahsoka, "That's Pau City."

"Good," said a relieved Lux, "I was beginning to get worried for a minute."

"Take us down please, pilot," said Sugi, "That has to be the real Pau City."

"Plok areses!" said Embo.

"I know! I'm sorry about taking us the wrong way initially," retorted Sugi, "The pain from this ankle sometimes makes it hard for me to concentrate, that's all."

**Katooni and Petro/Ezra and Sabine**

These teams had just landed and were examining the Detour clue.

"Pau'an Politics," said Sabine.

"Uh, I don't know a lot about politics, Sabine," said Ezra.

"Relax, Ezra. It's not that hard," said Sabine. "All you have to do is pay close attention."

"Let's do Utai Utilities," said Katooni, "I feel more at ease working closely with the Utai than with the Pau'ans."

"Me too," said Petro, "Just look at those tall guys' incisors!"

**Sugi and Embo/Ahsoka and Lux**

The two teams landed in Pau City and were also greeted in Pau City.

"Let's do Utai Utilities," said Sugi to Embo.

Another signature grunt followed.

"We're doing Pau'an Politics," said Lux.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"This is actually kind of fun, Qutee," said Wack, who didn't mind getting a little bit of oil on his metal body. "This oil is good for my joints, too. I do not know if we will ever get the chance for an oil bath on this race."

Qutee whistled a cheerful tune as she worked.

An Utai pointed out where the fuel line had to be connected to refuel the ship.

"Right away, sir," said Wack, saluting the alien workman.

The Utai said, "Please do not salute me or call me sir, droid. We Utai are humble laborers, and we do not complain about our duties as the workforce of the star system of Utapau."

"Oh, all right, sorry," said Wack, "How would you like it if I called you Mr. Utai?"

The Utai blanched. "Not much of an improvement, I must say."

Qutee chided Wack in Binary.

"All right, Qutee," Wack replied, "I am getting back to work. I know we are presently last in this race, but there is still something before us. Anything could happen."

_At the Pau'an meeting, each team was being instructed on how Utapaun politics worked._

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"Tion Medon certainly knows how to make politics seem like a chore," remarked Bo-Katan.

"Do not worry," said a Pau'an instructor, "I am going to help you as you go along. Now, did you notice anything about the structure of the Port Administrators of this sector of the planet?"

"Uh, yes," said Satine, "Port Administrators are elected every six Utapaun years, or every four Coruscant years, we could also say, and the Master of Port Administration, like Administrator Medon himself, has the authority to fire any Administrator of lower rank than him if they violate the laws of Utapau's constitution."

"That is a good start," said the Pau'an. "Now, continue to pay attention."

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"I feel like we're back in the Royal Academy of Mandalore as children," said Soniee, "So I feel ready to do this quiz."

"Yes," said Lagos, "I feel ready for anything."

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

Hera was having a hard time with the questions, even with the assistance of her Pau'an assistant.

"I don't know if I can get this, Kanan," she said in all seriousness, "I grew up with Ryloth politics, and it's too ingrained in me for me to understand this test."

"I know it's hard, Hera," said Kanan, "But what choice do we have?"

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

Ezra sweated as he tried to listen to the droning of Tion Medon. He started to nod off a second later.

"Wake up, Ezra!" whispered Sabine. "You're supposed to be taking this quiz with me! Don't sleep in a place like this!"

"Sorry, Sabine," said Ezra, "It's just that this test is so _hard_. I think you made a mistake in pulling me into this Detour. And Medon is so _boring_ that-"

"It's Administrator Medon, Ezra!" hissed Sabine. "Show some respect. And be quiet!"

Administrator Medon looked in their direction and frowned slightly. Sabine gave an embarrassed smile and resumed her work. Ezra smiled too, and then put his face in his datapad (not literally, of course).

A little while later, he turned in his quiz, unenthusiastically. Medon reported that it was a failure.

"You are going to have to pay more attention, young man," he said disapprovingly.

"I don't know what to do, Sabine," he whispered to Sabine.

"If at first you do not succeed, try, try again," said Sabine impatiently.

Ezra sighed.

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

"That must be the warehouse, Bane," said Robonino.

"I can see that," he replied. "I wonder what we have to do here."

The Utai opened the doors to the storehouse and revealed a huge supply of raw meat in transparent, plastic bags piled on top of each other throughout the room.  
"Oh, man! That stinks!" said Robonino, "I can't bear the smell of it!"

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

Katooni overheard him, and frowned at him.

"That little creep should know better, even if he _is_ a bounty hunter!" she whispered to Petro. "The Utapauns deserve respect, not disrespect."

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"This sure looks daunting, brother," said Echo.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Echo," said Fives cheerfully, "Just think of it as the dead meat of all the organics we had to kill while fighting the clankers in the Clone Wars, and it won't be any problem."

"Hmm, good idea," said Echo, "I should've thought of that myself, because I'm always the one of us who does more of the thinking around here."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"I think you might have to do the bulk of the work here, Embo," said Sugi, "while I work as the assistant. I don't think my ankle would agree with carrying all this heavy raw meat over to a varactyl and then back _up_ a sinkhole."

"Tote tak kwa," said Embo.

"Thanks, Embo," said Embo, "I really appreciate it. Listen, how about you carry it from the warehouse to the area near one of the varactyls, and I'll haul it onto the beast's back?"

Embo nodded and got to work.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"With a little twist from this hydrospanner," said Wack, "That should do it."

An Utai mechanic got into the ship's cockpit and tested the equipment and the engines. They worked. Then he tried making it hover just above the ground. That worked, too.

"Good work," he said, "You've finished your Speed Bump. Go back outside and get your next clue in the clue box."

"Yay!" said Wack. Qutee cheered a high-pitched cheer.

They read the clue. "Pau'an Politics or Utai Utilities."

"Let us do Utai Utilities, Qutee," Wack reasoned, "I believe that is more our speed."

Qutee beeped something to Wack as they ran.

"You believe Utapaun technology is surprisingly high-tech for something so simple-looking that comes partly from organic matter?" Wack interpreted.

Qutee beeped positively.

"I do not know as much about tech stuff as you do, Qutee," replied Wack, "But I trust your judgment, at least, if it can get you to let me get close to you one day."

Qutee whirred loudly.

"You will see," said Wack, "I will win your steel heart yet, Qutee!"

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

'I think the answer to this question is that the Pau'ans do have the rightful means to control the well-being of the Utai, and are willing to take drastic measures to stop them if they rebel," said Lagos.

"It still surprises me that with politics like these, the Utai are still _willing_ servants of the Pau'ans," said Soniee.

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"I'm terrible at politics, Lux," complained Ahsoka, "Why did you pull me into this?"

"Don't worry," Lux reassured her, "Our assistant helped me a lot, and I'll help you get through this in turn, too."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, Lux."

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

Ezra was rewarded with a second failure.

"Really, young man," said Medon, looking down his long face at Ezra, "Where did you learn to take any sort of quiz at all? In a barnyard?"

Ezra squinted back at him, which inspired a glare from the polite but stern Port Administrator. He stalked back to Sabine.

"Politics are such a monster, Sabine!" he declared.

"What am I going to do with you, Ezra?" asked Sabine, looking both annoyed and amused at the same time.

"I can think of only one alternative," said Ezra. "Let's switch Detours. Let's try the Utai Utilities."

"But the other teams doing that challenge are probably way ahead of us, Ezra!" Sabine objected.

"I can't do this test any better, Sabine," said Ezra, "I have to do something simpler that'll exercise my physical abilities, or else I'll faint dead on the spot."

Sabine rolled her eyes in disgust, but she yielded to Ezra's wishes. "Excuse us please, Administrator Medon," she said to Medon, "We're doing the other Detour. We're done here."

"Be my guest, ma'am," said Medon nonchalantly.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

Katooni wrinkled her nose a little at the smell of the meat she was handling, but she didn't complain out loud.

"How can any sentient eat _raw meat?"_ Petro asked her.

"I don't know," said Katooni, "But remember, let's respect their ways. The people of Utapau have every right to eat their meat raw, just like we have every right to eat our meat cooked."

"How right you are!" said Petro.

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

"Eeeesh!" said Robonino. "I hope my flippers aren't going to stink for a month or two when we're finished here."

"Relax yourself for once, Robonino," said Bane, with more kindness than normal, "I've got this varactyl under control, so you don't have to worry about doing all the work."

"About time you had something nice to say to me!" said Robonino.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"This is a job and a half!" said Echo.

"Just do everything according to the rules the Utai have laid out for us, and everything will be just fine," said Fives reassuringly.

"Don't worry," said Echo, "I'm already doing that! I'm almost finished with our supply, anyway."

"So are we, clones," challenged Robonino, who evidently had most of his slabs of meat loaded onto his varactyl.

Fives grinned. "You bounty hunters won't beat us."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

Embo was doing a fine job of hauling in the goods.

"Keep it up, Embo," said Sugi, "You're doing very good. We can still win."

**Qutee and Wack/Ezra and Sabine**

"There is the Utai Utilities challenge, Qutee!" said Wack enthusiastically. "Let us get to work! There is no time to lose!"

Qutee rolled in behind him as fast as she could.

"Look," said Ezra, "The Droids only just arrived. We may not be in last place, after all."

"For the sake of the million, I hope so, Ezra," said Sabine, who still looked a little teed off from Ezra's giving up on the other Detour.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"I'm surely glad that Utapau remained a neutral world like Mandalore for so long," said Satine as she finished her test.

"Administrator Medon," said Bo, "How are these tests?"

Medon checked them out, and gave Satine a 98% score and Bo an 85% score.

"Congratulations," he said, "You have both passed. Here is your next clue."

Lampay Fey handed them the next clue.

"Thank you, kind sir," said Satine, "Thanks a lot!"

"Yeah, thanks, Port Administrator," offered Bo-Katan.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Mr. Administrator Medon," said Soniee, "I hope these tests are to your liking." She smiled with hope. So did Lagos.

Medon examined each test and gave both of them a 100% score.

"Congratulations. A perfect score for each of you. There is your next clue."

Lampay Fey handed another clue over.

"Yes!" the Cadets cheered before moving on. Lagos landed a quick kiss on Medon's vertically lined face, which brought a look of surprise to his face.

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"The Cadets are fast," Lux remarked.

"They should be," said Ahsoka, "I helped them learn about corruption efficiently in the Royal Academy of Mandalore. They're fast learners, and hard workers, and that's what we should be too, if you'll just finish helping me out with this quiz."

"Of course," said Lux.

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

"All right," said Bane as he loaded one more slab of wrapped meat onto the back of his team's varactyl, "That's the last of them."

"Now what?" asked Robonino.

"What else?" said Bane. "We ride this wild thing back up the sinkhole to some restaurant. Hey, Utai guy! How do we know where to guide our mounts to go with all this meat?"

"The varactyls already know where to go," said the Utai, "We trained them to help you racers specifically. Don't worry about getting lost this time."

"Well, good," said Bane. "Come on, ya beast! Let's go!"

The varactyl howled its signature song-like call and began to run up the path with speed. Bane and Robonino had to hold on tight.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"Okay, that's the last one," said Echo, "Let's get this show on the road."

"Okay," said Fives. They mounted their varactyl and ordered it to run.

"The varactyl used by the Bounty Hunters was running very fast and cooperatively. It's like he knows he's in a race," said Fives. "But _our_ varactyl? He's a maniac!"

Their varactyl started to sway from side to side as it ran and bucked its body up and down and back and forth. It was like it didn't want to be ridden by the clones. Echo and Fives had to hold on for dear life.

"Whoa. Whoa!" said Echo, "It's like this fella knows about the history of Order 66 and isn't pleased to be catering to clones!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's that!" said Fives as they continued to be jostled around as they rode the beast.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"There goes another team," said Sabine as she and Ezra loaded up their varactyl.

Ezra looked like he was going to be sick from handling the raw meat.

"Ezra, please don't lose it!" hissed Sabine, "It's discourteous to the natives and their culture, not to mention messing up their food royal."

"You know, Sabine," said Ezra, only half-listening to her, "I don't think Utapau is one of my more favorite planets in the galaxy."

Sabine smiled unexpectedly. "Well, there's another thing we differ on, kid," she said, "Because I've always wanted to visit Utapau. It's one of the coolest alien planets in the galaxy, and I like the fact that most Utapauns hate the Empire, even if one of their number _does_ work for the Empire. I hope to leave my mark on it sometime. In fact, if I get the chance, I might do it during this race."

Ezra gazed at her. "I have no doubt that a girl like you can leave your mark anywhere you want to go. You're one of the boldest enemies of the Empire I've met to date."

"Well, thanks, Ezra," she said, smiling. "I like that, at least. Now come on, let's get back to work before we're way behind again!"

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"Lay it out just like that, Qutee," said Wack.

Qutee dragged packs of meat to the varactyl, and Wack strapped them onto the animal.

"This should not be hard at all," said Wack.

**Cad Bane and Robonino/Echo and Fives**

"Good boy," said Bane to his faithful mount as he and Robonino unloaded their meat and carried it into the restaurant, a few slabs at a time.

"Come on, Vader!" said Fives to his own crazy mount as he and Echo began to unload their own meat.

Echo laughed.

Inside, each of the teams handed over the next supply of raw meat for the Pau'an population of Pau City.

"Here is your next clue," said the chef to each team.

"Oh, our next clue!" said Echo, who almost forgot to take it. Now Fives laughed.

_"Teams must now race down to the very bottom of Pau City's sinkhole, where they will find the next Roadblock for this leg of the race. One team member has to put on some scuba gear, go underwater, locate an underwater nest of local nos monsters, of which there are many down here, and make a holofilm of them doing something active in their daily routine. Utai will be at hand to make sure there are no accidents, and that nobody is eaten by a nos monster, or that a racer kills a nos monster. Once a good holofilm of nos monster activity had been filmed, an Utai will hand them their next clue."_

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"Blast! I failed this test!" said Hera. "How am I going to get through this?"

"Relax, Hera," said Kanan, "I think I fully understand my own quiz, and I can help you get through the second try."

"I hope you really know what you're doing, Kanan," said Hera, "Because if this goes into a long night, we'll be out of here."

"Speaking of night, it's a little hard to measure it here," said Kanan, "The Utapauns deliberately live in darkness, because they prefer it to bright light. It makes night harder to judge."

"Save the solar analysis, Kanan," said Hera impatiently, "and just help me with this stupid test."

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"How's this, Mr. Port Administrator?" asked Lux and Ahsoka, showing him their finished results.

Medon marked them with 90% for Lux and 79% for Ahsoka.

"Good work," he said, "Here is your next clue."

"Thank you very much!" said Ahsoka. Lux hugged Fey, who didn't seem to appreciate it, and the Freedom Fighters were on their way.

"Oh, by the Force, we're officially last," said Hera.

_"Concentrate_, Hera," admonished Kanan, "Frustration won't help anything. It only interrupts your concentration. You'll get it this time. We'll get it this time."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Oh, by the stars! I hate walking around a steep sinkhole with a twisted ankle. That was really stupid!" Sugi said as she and Embo took off for the restaurant.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"Your resilience is better than I thought, Ezra," said Sabine.

"It has to be," replied Ezra, "I _did_ hide out and pickpocket on Lothal for years, you know."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Hubba. We can call her Hubba, after hubba chips," suggested Katooni in regards to their varactyl as she and Petro came close to the restaurant.

"Hubba is a wonderful mount," remarked Petro, "We've had no problems with our varactyl whatsoever. Maybe she just loves kids."

"Yeah, that must be it," said Katooni as they received their next clue. "Good job, Hubba!"

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"Finally!" said Wack, "We are rearing to go, Qutee!"

Qutee had a little difficulty riding on top of their mount. As a result, the mount complained a little about the way she was clinging to the reins.

"Easy, Qutee!" said Wack, "This big guy does not like it when you choke him. Loosen your hold a little."

Qutee complained.

"I know it is hard," said Wack, "But take it from me, this race is supposed to be hard."

Qutee beeped mournfully.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"Is this any good at all, Mr. Medon?" asked Hera desperately, as she and Kanan handed over their tests again.

Medon examined them and gave each a favorable score. "Yes, you have managed to get it down satisfactorily. There is your next clue."

Lampay Fey handed over the clue one more time.

"Thanks you," said Kanan.

"Thank you so much," said Hera with all sincerity.

Medon and Fey bowed respectfully, and Kanan and Hera bowed back just before leaving.

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"There's where we do the Roadblock, Satine," said Bo-Katan, as she and Satine arrived at the bottom of the sinkhole.

"Here is your scuba gear," said an Utai, "and over there is a changing room. Don't worry; another Utai and I going to make sure the nos monsters don't try to eat you, or anything else bad happens, either."

"You do the diving, Bo," said Satine, "I cannot bear getting near something as creepy as a nos monster."

"I figured you'd say something like that," said Bo-Katan dryly.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

"Here we are," said Soniee, as she and Lagos arrived at the Roadblock next.

They met with their Utai guards and received their scuba gear.

"Who dives?" Soniee asked Lagos.

"You dive," said Lagos, "I like swimming, but there's no way I'm going down there with monsters under the water!"

"I figured as much," said Soniee.

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"This sure doesn't look fun," said Fives.

"I know," said Echo. "Listen, Fives, I'm a little queasy from riding that wild beast. Do you mind doing this challenge for me?"

"That's fine with me," said Fives.

"All right, then," said their Utai guards, "Come with us, then."

**Cad Bane and Robonino: Bad Bounty Hunters**

"All right," said Bane, "Why don't you dive, Robonino? You've certainly got the body for it."

"I suppose," said Robonino. "Let's go.

**Katooni and Petro/Qutee and Wack**

"I'll take this challenge on," said Katooni. "I've always wanted to see a nos monster family."

"I would've been happy to do it, too," said Petro, "But if you're feeling brave enough to do it yourself, be my guest, Katooni."

Qutee asked Wack about the Roadblock.

"You are a better swimmer than me, Qutee," said Wack, "And you have your own photography equipment stored in your body. You do this job."

Qutee whimpered a little, but agreed to Wack's wishes.

**Lagos and Soniee: Mando Cadets**

Underwater, Soniee had just found a nos monster family. Her Utai guards swam nearby with stun blasters and spears.

"I don't like it, Lagos," she communicated to her partner, "These things aren't being very active at the moment. I hope I don't run out of air before they do something nos monsters normally do with their everyday lives."

"I can't understand it either, Soniee," said Lagos through her comlink, "Just keep waiting, and don't breathe too fast or too deeply. They're bound to move eventually."

**Satine and Bo-Katan: Mando Sisters**

"These things are really something else," said Bo-Katan, clearly not enjoying being so close to a bunch of underwater beasts simply for the sake of filming them.

"I can't understand how you can bear being so close to them for so long, Bo," said Satine.

"Me neither," said Bo, "But I've faced worse dangers than this before. I'm not about to cower from this one."

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"You swim, Ahsoka," said Lux, "I can't bear the sight of nos monsters."

Ahsoka smiled. "It's amazing how much I can handle that you can't, Lux."

**Ezra and Sabine/Kanan and Hera**

"Come on, Ezra!" shouted Sabine, "Many teams are ahead of us!"

They read the clue. "Who swims down there?" asked Ezra.

Sabine looked at his nervous expression for a moment, and then said, "Apparently, I do."

"Who goes down in that water?" asked Hera.

"I'll do it," said Kanan. "If they start to get sinister, I might be able to calm them with the Force."

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

Katooni was observing and filming her nos monster family carefully.

"Aw, those nos babies are so cute!" she said. "They remind me a little of Ganodi!"

"You have got to be _kidding_ me, Katooni!" said a disbelieving Petro. "How can a monster be cute?"

"I'm not kidding, Petro," said Katooni, "I think even monsters can be cute sometimes, and you should see this! One baby is nuzzling up to his mother and rubbing up against her like a feline might do to someone it loves. I'm so glad I caught this on camera!"

Petro rolled his eyes. "Katooni thinks too many things are cute," he muttered, showing again that he didn't care about the word "cute."

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"How is it going down there, Qutee?" asked Wack.

Qutee warbled and trilled in the affirmative.

"Great, Qutee," said Wack, "That means that we should be finished in almost no time."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"I've still got a little bit of a limp going on here," remarked Sugi as she and Embo ran. "Aahh! I fell again!"

"Toot takle?" asked Embo.

"I'll be fine," said Sugi, breathing hard. "Listen, Embo, doing a little swimming might be better for my ankle than standing and running for a while. Let me do the filming."

"Wakee nu shawk?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

**Ahsoka and Lux: Freedom Fighters**

"Obi-Wan Kenobi used to say that people who believe all babies are cute really should get out more," said Ahsoka, "But I don't see what all the fuss is about. These baby nos monsters are almost as cute as little younglings."

"Only you could find baby nos monsters to be cute, Ahsoka," said Lux.

"From the look of that smile on her face and the feelings she's radiating through the Force, I'd say Katooni probably agrees with me," said Ahsoka smugly.

Lux shook his head. "Got me again, Ahsoka."

**Echo and Fives: ARC Troopers**

"Hey! Take it easy, big guys!" said Fives as an adult nos monster lunged at him.

An Utai guard swam forward and used a shock from his spear to stun the nos.

"Thanks a lot, man," said Fives.

"You've got to keep filming, mister," said the Utai, "if you hope to get out of this ocean you're in right now."

"He's right, Fives," said Echo, "Stop messing around and get to work."

"Okay, okay," said Fives.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

Katooni had managed to successfully film a scene of tender loving care between a nos monster mother and her two babies. Katooni enjoyed every moment of it, and was patient the whole time.

She swam back to the surface with her guards, and another Utai said, "I checked your holofilm as you filmed it. It was very good. Here is your next clue."

"Yes!" said Katooni. She ran to Petro and gave him the good news.

"Let's not slip out of here quietly. Let's let everyone know they're being left behind," suggested Petro.

"Good idea," said Katooni.

Katooni and Petro ran out of the sinkhole cheering loudly.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

"Uh oh," said Wack, "Qutee, are you just about finished in there? One team just left."

Qutee beeped that she was just finishing a film of an adult nos male and female mating.

"It seems a strange time for them to be mating when others have their families," said Wack to the Utai standing nearby.

"Not on Utapau, it doesn't," said the Utai, "Nos monsters don't follow any seasonal patterns, like most other wildlife do. They live in cold darkness, where it can be any season, or any time of the year, as far as they're concerned."

"Oh, said Wack, "I did not know that."

"I wouldn't expect a pit droid from Tatooine or some other podracing planet to know that," said the Utai brusquely.

"Actually, I am from Coruscant, sir," said Wack.

"Oh," said the Utai, "Good to know." He sounded a little sarcastic.

Qutee re-emerged from the water and handed over her film.

"Very good," said the Utai. "Here's your next clue."

"Excellent!" said Wack, "Thank you very much, Mr. Utai!" He and Qutee ran off to follow the clue.

"If he weren't so annoying, I'd tell him my _real_ name," muttered the Utai.

_"Teams must now run a short distance up the sinkhole, and find a lot filled with _Porax-38_-class Utapau starfighters built for two. They must fly the starfighter around the whole diameter of the planet once as quickly as possible, and then come back to Pau City, where they will land the ship on the enlarged platform, which used to hold the starfighter of General Grievous just before Order 66. This is the historic place where the dreaded Separatist general died at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated."_

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"I don't believe this!" said Sabine, "I think my camera is broken!"

"Now who's the member of our team who-" started Ezra.

"Not now, Ezra!" said Sabine irritably. "I've gotta get another camera, so we can do this all over again!"

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"Blast! This is hard!" grumbled Kanan. "My nos family won't move a muscle."

"Just keep waiting, Kanan," said Hera, "And don't disturb them. Patience is what's needed. That _is_ a Jedi trait after all, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, as usual," said Kanan, "I just wish they would stop sleeping."

"Wait a minute," said Hera, "That's it. Film them sleeping together. I'll bet the Utai would be willing to accept a film of them doing that."

Kanan grinned. "Hera, you're a genius!"

**Lagos and Soniee/Satine and Bo-Katan**

"Oh good," said Soniee, "They accepted my film. I'm so glad we managed to do this."

"Oh, come on!" shouted Bane as he saw her running with the clue.

"Hey! Lagos! We did it!" she yelled.

"Yes!" yelled Lagos, jumping up and down.

Soon after they left, Bo-Katan came out of the water, too.

"I'm happy with that," said an Utai.

"Oh, gosh," said Satine, relieved to see that her sister had succeeded.

"Let's go get to the Pit Stop!" said Bo.

**Katooni and Petro/Qutee and Wack**

"Are those _Porax-38_ starfighters?" Petro asked an Utai tending the ships.

"Yes, they are," he replied, "Pick any one you wish."

"I wish Ganodi was with us right now," said Katooni. "She's the best of the six of us at piloting spaceships."

"Oh, don't worry," said Petro confidently, "Don't you remember? Ganodi gave me some lessons during our early years of exile. I'm not as good as she is, but I can still do an adequate job."

"I hope so, Petro," said Katooni, "Because our spot in the race depends on it."

After they took off, Qutee and Wack arrived.

Qutee asked if an astromech droid could fly a Porax-38 starfighter.

"Yes, you can do that," said the Utai, "It's always an option."

"Good!" said Wack, "You fly, Qutee, and I'll ride."

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"I think these nos monsters don't like me," said Sugi as she swam.

Suddenly, a really sharp pain shot through her leg. She cried out yet again.

"Is something wrong?" asked one of her Utai guards.

"My legs are failing me," said Sugi. "I should've let Embo do this one."

Embo told her through his comlink that he couldn't swim, and that it had been her choice to do this Roadblock. They couldn't give up just yet.

"I've got a broken flipper here!" Sugi complained.

"We won't let you drown if you lose the ability to swim, young lady," said the other Utai guard.

"If this goes into a long night, though, we'll be out of here, Embo!" said Sugi.

**Ahsoka and Lux/Echo and Fives/Cad Bane and Robonino**

"I got it!" said Ahsoka, swimming out of the water with her film.

Lux thought she looked like an exotic mermaid coming out of the water like that.

"Very good," said an Utai. "There's your next clue."

"Let's get to that Pit Stop!" Lux said excitedly.

Ezra said to Sabine, "Sabine, you've got to hurry up. We're down to five teams already."

"I figured as much," said Sabine. "Look, just wait a little longer, Ezra. I just got a replacement camera, and I've only just started filming an event with these blasted nos monsters."

Fives came out of the water.

"I'm happy with that film," the Utai said again.

"Hey, Echo," said Five after they had read their next clue, "You feeling any better? Because now we have to ride in a starfighter."

"A starfighter's a cakewalk compared to a wild varactyl, brother," said Echo.

"Good, then let's go," Fives said.

Robonino hopped out of the water next.

"How's this, my friend?" he asked the Utai.

"Very good," he replied, "You're a pretty talented swimmer, too, by the way."

"Thanks," said Robonino. "Come on, Cad! We're getting close to the Pit Stop!"

"For once, you're proving very useful, little shrimp," Bane remarked in surprisingly good spirits.

"Make that three teams, Sabine," Ezra said grumpily.

"Sshh! Don't talk anymore, Ezra!" Sabine admonished him.

**Katooni and Petro: Younglings**

"Wow! Utapau is a wondrous place to look at from high above!" said Katooni.

"It sure is," said Petro. "Look, there's Pau City again, and that must be the platform. There sure are enough rock vultures flying around it. And look at that! I don't see another starfighter there!"

Katooni grinned happily.

They landed their starfighter in one of the designated parking spots, and ran up to Dex and a local Pau'an at the Pit Stop mat.

"Welcome to Pau City," said the Pau'an.

"Thanks a lot," said Katooni and Petro.

"You're going to love this, kids," said Dex, "Katooni, Petro, you are team number one!"

Katooni and Petro went wild with joy, dancing about and screaming with delight.

"Have you ever seen such joy on a youngling's face during the Dark Times, my friend?" Dex asked the Pau'an.

"No, I never have," he said with a small smile.

"Well, it's no bluff," continued Dex, "And as the winners of this leg of the race, you are being awarded a trip for six to Rodia!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Katooni and Petro went.

"I bet you and your youngling pals would have a lot of fun swimming in the swamps, getting to know the wildlife, and just getting an excellent view of all the great sights and cities set up on Rodia," said Dex.

"You bet," said Katooni, "I'll bet Ganodi and Zatt will especially love it. Ganodi came from Rodia originally, and Zatt is a water-based creature."

"With this prize," said Petro, "We feel like we've shown that even little kids can win a race now. We've got this down."

Katooni and Petro smiled at the camera.

**Qutee and Wack: Droid Team**

A little while later, Qutee and Wack brought in their ship and landed. They ran quickly to the mat and met with Dex.

"Qutee and Wack, you are team number two!" Dex announced.

"Excellent!" said Wack. He seemed to be extremely fond of that word.

Qutee went a little wild herself.

"It sure feels good to have pulled out of that slump in the last leg, when we were almost eliminated," said Wack.

"I'm sure it does, Wack," said Dex, "I'm sure it does."

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

"I like the fact that Kanan is so strong-willed," said Hera, "He needs it to get through the more troubling times in this race, just like I need my own strong will."

Kanan came out of the water. "I think I'm finished!" he shouted.

The Utai checked his film. "Yes, you are," he confirmed.

"Great! Let's get out of here!" said Kanan.

Hera smiled admiringly at him.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Come on," said Sugi to the nos monsters, "I'm your friend."

The creatures cooperated long enough for her to get a film of them chasing her around the sinkhole. Her ankle was in agony the whole time.

Finally, she managed to finish the job, and she surfaced and turned the film over to the Utai. Wincing, she took the clue and hobbled over to Embo.

"Finally got my film made. I'm never swimming underwater again!" she shouted.

"Kwah!" said Embo.

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

"I don't believe this," Ezra groaned. "Sabine! We're the only ones left here, and you _still_ haven't finished down there!"

"Relax, Ezra!" said an annoyed Sabine, "I've almost got it!"

**Lagos and Soniee/Satine and Bo-Katan**

The Mando Cadets lowered their starfighter onto the platform, with the Mando Sisters right behind them. Both teams ran up to Dex, with the Cadets getting there a few seconds ahead of the Sisters.

"Lagos and Soniee, you are team number three!" said Dex.

"Yes!" said Lagos and Soniee, hugging.

"I guess that meltdown is long gone," remarked Dex.

"Yeah, it's in the past," said Lagos, "I guess that even when we have problems, we put the past in the past pretty quickly."

"Well, good," said Dex, "Because it's necessary not to let a dispute slow you down if you want to win the race," said the Pau'an local.

"Thanks, Mister," said Lagos and Soniee.

"Anyway," continued Dex, "Satine and Bo-Katan, you are team number four!"

Satine and Bo clapped their hands together in high-fives.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

Sugi had settled into the passenger seat to ease the anguish of her ankle a little, while Embo took the pilot seat.

"Okay, we have to follow the diameter of the planet all the way around once," said Sugi. "You have any idea where the diameter is we have to follow, Embo?"

Embo saluted in the affirmative.

"Good," said Sugi, "As long as we stick to it, we should be fine."

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

Sabine _finally_ emerged from the water with her film, which she quickly offered to the surprisingly patient Utai standing nearby. He examined it and said, "Okay, you've managed to do the job right. And don't worry, the producers said that they'll take care of paying for the camera you broke. Here is your next clue."

"Yes! Thanks!" said Sabine. "Come on, Ezra, we can finally move on."

"We're still last, though," complained Ezra.

"Don't worry about it," Sabine said firmly, "Maybe we can beat the last two teams in a fighter race."

"I don't think either of us can outfly Hera," said Ezra, "But I suppose there's a chance we can beat the Bounty Hunters."

**Ahsoka and Lux/Echo and Fives/Cad Bane and Robonino**

These three teams flew into Pau City next, and landed on the platform one by one. The teams ran up to Dex and the Pau'an.

"Ahsoka and Lux, you are team number five! Echo and Fives, you are team number six! Cad Bane and Robonino, you are team number seven!" Dex declared.

This set off cheers, claps, and handshakes amongst the three teams.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"Embo, are you sure this is the right way?" Sugi asked her partner.

Embo said that he was flying around the center of the planet.

"I don't think they meant that we had to fly around Utapau's _equator_, Embo," objected Sugi, "I don't see _any_ sinkhole cities anywhere. I think you got us horribly lost!"

Embo grunted and announced that he'd find the right way as quickly as possible, saying that he knew the locales of Utapau like the backs of his hands.

"Then stop flying where we shouldn't and get us back on track!" demanded Sugi.

**Kanan and Hera: Rebel Leaders**

The top heroes of the fledgling Rebel Alliance landed and ran up to Dex.

"Kanan and Hera, you are team number eight!"

"Yes!" they said together, high-fiving each other.

"One must continue to the end," said the Pau'an, "It's not necessarily about how strong in the Force, or how utilitarian you are, but your determination, and not giving in."

"Thank you, Mister," said Kanan and Hera, smiling, bowing to the local.

**Ezra and Sabine/Sugi and Embo**

"You think we're getting close, Sabine?" asked Ezra.

"It can't be much farther, Ezra," she replied from the cockpit. It didn't take long to figure out where the particular diameter we're supposed to be following is."

"Well, very good," said Ezra, "I'm glad you're better at this than you are at filming monsters underwater."

"Ezra!" said Sabine with mock offense.

"I say we're still going to make it," said Sugi, "Bounty hunters don't give up, just like we don't break deals. We always come back, no matter what."

"Ton ton tawhk wa," said Embo.

"It's down there?" Sugi asked. "Good. Quick, prepare us for landing."

"There's the platform," said Sabine.

"You mean the place where all those ugly vultures are?" asked Ezra.

"Stop insulting Utapau for once, Ezra!" chided Sabine. "And yes, that's it."

"Then let's go!" Ezra replied.

Dex watched as another _Porax-38_ landed on the platform. The hatch opened, and out came…

**Ezra and Sabine: Young Rebels**

They ran up to Dex and hopped onto the mat, looking at him nervously.

"Well, Ezra and Sabine," said Dex, "I don't know what you did, on your way here."

Ezra looked afraid. Sabine almost looked let down.

"But somehow, you did some overtaking, and you are team number nine, and you are still in this race!"

"YES!" hollered Ezra ecstatically. He and Sabine clapped their hands. Sabine said, "See, Ezra? You should never give up hope, not even in something as seemingly trivial as a race around the galaxy."

"Yeah, you're right, Sabine," said Ezra cheerfully.

"Listen, Dex, Mr, Pau'an," said Sabine, "As long as we're here, do you mind if I leave a starbird painted on this wall, to mock the Empire and everything it stands for?"

"Port Administrator Medon does not ordinarily approve of such things," said the local, "But he is willing to tolerate anything that puts down the Empire on his planet, as long as it isn't too conspicuous."

"Oh, good," said Sabine, "because I'd love to see some color around here. Utapau's a great planet, but its only problem is that it's so drab and mostly colorless."

She stepped over to a wall nearby and gazed at it thoughtfully. Ezra joined her.

**Sugi and Embo: Good Bounty Hunters**

"I can't believe we got lost like that!" said Sugi as she stumbled up to the mat with Embo.

"Twis eekacant, see uuseelow!" said Embo, pointing to a wall where a Rebel starbird was spray-painted with a picture of Commander Cody's helmet crossed out by a red circle and diagonal line. They knew what it meant before Dex told them.

"Sugi and Embo," said Dex sadly, "Unfortunately, you are the last team to arrive. And you have been eliminated from the race."

Sugi and Embo nodded in disappointment.

"We thought we were invincible," said Sugi, "even with this ankle injury, but we're definitely not. I can see that now. It's a little embarrassing; we're not used to losing."

"Twakh," muttered Embo.

"But we're still glad we participated in it," said Sugi, "We managed to get through three legs before this defeat, and now we each have 5,000 credits from Leg 2 to spend any way we see fit. We don't have to win everything there is to win, do we, Embo? We've still got something to take home."

Embo nodded and shook her hand.

Dex nodded and smiled.

"Anyway, I'm nonetheless grateful to get a better opportunity to heal this sore ankle," said Sugi. "I don't think I would've lasted much longer in the race with it, besides."

Dex nodded with a smile again. Sugi and Embo walked away to find the place where the losers of the race went after being eliminated.

* * *

_Next time, on The Amazing Race…_

_…Teams get tested by the sands of Tatooine…_

"Wow! This planet is HOT!"

"The sands test you hard."

_…Some make water out of moisture vaporators, while others have to count lots of dried-out fruit…_

"I'm dying of thirst in these suns!"

"Please. Call me Ben Kenobi. The Empire must not know I'm hiding here."

"Of course, I apologize, Ben."

_…And a particularly challenging Roadblock puts many of the teams in a tough spot._

"I just can't seem to get Barriss, or the Jedi, out of my life, so-called 'Ben.'"

"I can't remember any of this!"

"I'm sorry, Katooni. I just can't do it."


End file.
